<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Miss Fortune - "Champion select" by TheAmphioxus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075215">Miss Fortune - "Champion select"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmphioxus/pseuds/TheAmphioxus'>TheAmphioxus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmphioxus/pseuds/TheAmphioxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mixing pleasure and business, Miss Fortune inadvertently gathers the companions needed to compete in the Fields of Justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Sarah Fortune/Gragas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Drinking problem"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First of all, thank you for reading.<br/>
If you enjoy my work, I would greatly appreciate it for you to rate/vote on it. Always feel free to comment with any kind of feedback. Also, if you deem it worthy, please consider supporting me:<br/>
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/TheAmphioxus<br/>
Ko-Fi: https://ko-fi.com/theamphioxus<br/>
SubscribeStar: https://www.subscribestar.com/theamphioxus<br/>
Paypal: TheAmphioxus33@gmail.com<br/>
Bitcoin: 1CsqagcsAw8ciaxvBTFJmwYeeug9rQDLP2<br/>
Otherwise, I still hope you enjoy the story, and if you’re interested, have a look at my other online venues for updates and potentially more uncensored/larger/complete works at: https://linktr.ee/TheAmphioxus<br/>
-TheAmphioxus.</p><p>About this Story:<br/>
This is a commissioned series; credit goes to: http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/parappa642/profile<br/>
Drop him a thank you note, if you enjoyed it.</p><p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 01 - “DRINKING PROBLEM”</p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE</p><p>The busty red-haired woman smiled at the sight of lights beginning to shine over the horizon, just as the sun disappeared behind it.</p><p>"Back home at last!" Sarah Fortune pondered, gazing at the nearing shores of Bilgewater; The town's foul, yet strangely welcoming scents already invading her nostrils, carried along by the warm winds flowing over the sea.</p><p>"Captain!" One of the ship's crewmen approached, looking both with awe, and a healthy degree of fright at the woman who leaned against the wooden rails by the side of the vessel.</p><p>"Yes?" Miss Fortune replied without turning, her eyes fixed, her feet feeling the undulations of the water below, as the barge moved along towards the coast.</p><p>"We'll reach the docks in just a few minutes…"</p><p>"I gathered as much. This isn't my first time on a ship, you know?"</p><p>"I… Of course. But, I was thinking, maybe we should consider cruising along the shoreline a while longer. Go for the next port."</p><p>"No." The woman replied firmly, though without any anger in her voice. "My bounty is to be brought to this port, specifically. She kicked at a large man-shaped cloth sack which lay by her feet. It's all ready for delivery too; As I expect is my pay, and by extent, yours. And on that note, let me remind you, I do not pay you to think, I pay you to follow my orders."</p><p>"I Know Captain. Only, this is a rather… Unsavory corner of Bilgewater." The man protested, meekly, pointing at the nearing port. "No use getting paid if you get robbed a second later."</p><p>The redhead turned at last, her sharp features gleaming, her lips curled. "You only make it sound all the more interesting." She fiddled with the pistols about her waist. "Let's see if anyone there is enough of a fool to try!"</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Quit your whining. We're only staying two to three days. Tell the other men to get ready for docking. It's not often I visit any place in Bilgewater I'd never been to before, and I'm itching for a respite after I get my gold!" She kicked the humanoid burlap beside her again.</p><p>"As you say, Captain!" The man nodded, somewhat assured by the woman's carefree demeanor. She did have a point, after all. One would have to be particularly foolhardy to try anything against the infamous bounty hunter, and her reputation was bound to precede her, wherever she went.</p><p>"Heh! New crewmen… Always the same." Miss Fortune stated, watching the man walking away and giving her instructions to the other sailors. "Perhaps he's onto something though. I may be able to take care of myself, but the same is not true of my men, or my ship." She considered. "I'll just have to make sure our stay is brief. So long as I remain resting in my cabin, the vessel is safe. Any business in town I'll do swiftly. Best not to give any brave idiot the time to have such stupid ideas."</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>01 - “R&amp;R”</p><p>"The famous Miss Fortune!" The short, heavy-set man draped in silk exclaimed, seeing the red-haired woman strutting over the docks towards him soon after her ship had docked. A group of sailors walked behind her, carrying with them a sack large enough to fit a person; One filled to the fullest. "You do always deliver, I see!" He added, eying the container while she approached.  </p><p>"You know I do." She paused briefly. "Do you?"</p><p>"That depends." He snapped his fingers, calling upon his servants to bring forth a chest full of gold. "Is he..."</p><p>"Alive? Yes. For the most part. Just like you asked. Now, you give me that delightfully hefty looking case, and you can have the man who's been attacking your mercantile ships."</p><p>"Of course. You don't mind it if I inspect the goods first, do you?"</p><p>"Suit yourself. I'm doing the same." Fortune replied, moving to open the chest.</p><p>"I'll be damned!" The little fat man exclaimed, opening the bag. "You're worth every coin!" He told the woman, after a quick glance at the restrained bandit's unconscious visage.</p><p>"I take it you're happy?" She said, filling her pockets with a handful of gold, before closing the coffer again.</p><p>"Very much so! What I paid you pales in comparison to what that man cost me."</p><p>"Then our business is done." She turned to address her men. "Take the box to my cabin."</p><p>"Yes." The little fat man continued. "I hope not to need another bounty hunter in the future, no offense, but if I do, you'll be the first on my list."</p><p>"Yeah. You remember that!" She replied confidently. "Before we part ways, I'm curious, what is it you trade?"</p><p>"Spices, mostly."</p><p>"How do you keep your ships, the sailors in particular, well supplied for their trips?"</p><p>"Ah, I see." The man grinned. "You want supplies for your own vessel? Sure, I can make it happen. You give back some of the gold I just paid you..."</p><p>"Happy to do so. On delivery."</p><p>"Well, that's only fair." He rubbed his hands. "I'll have everything arranged and delivered. With a proper price tag, of course."</p><p>"Of course." She grinned. "How long will it take?"</p><p>The little fat man rubbed his chin, performing some sort of calculation in his mind for a few moments. "Hum… The day after tomorrow. I can return with the full cargo then. Provided you can wait as long, that is."</p><p>"I can live with that." Fortune replied. "Don't be late. It would be rude to make me wait." She widened her grin into a menacing smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it." He bowed. "Til then."</p><p>As if by instinct, Fortune stood in place, waiting for the heavy-set man and his posse to leave, wary of giving any of them her back. It was only when they were all far enough away, that she spun in place, intent on returning to her quarters.</p><p>The walk back towards her ship was brief. Still, without the thought of upcoming payment clouding her mind, Miss Fortune could look around unhindered, taking the town's measure for the look it, and its inhabitants had.</p><p>There was not much question this was a rough place. One of trading, yes; Only obviously much of it happening outside legal venues. While this was not a place to visit, much less spend time in, it could perhaps provide with some opportunity. After all, a place such as this was as likely to house those looking for criminals, as much as it did the criminals themselves.</p><p>Gathering her men, Fortune made sure to have them paid and happy, prior to dishing out her new orders. Once they all stood in front of her with big smiles on their faces, and bright dispositions, she gave them each a few extra coins and began pacing back and forth.</p><p>"Alright, listen up. I have supplies coming in a couple of days. I know what you're all thinking; That we shouldn't stay here, and the ship's not safe. Well, don't worry about that. I'm staying on the boat til we get the cargo. I'll take the chance to rest and make sure to keep things secure, while I'm at it. In this meantime, you all will have work to do."</p><p>"Aye, Captain!" The group shouted in unison.</p><p>"Clean the ship and perform any maintenance needed, but also, take the time to go into town, ask around for possible bounties, collect wanted posters. You know the drill."</p><p>"Aye. Captain!"</p><p>"By the time we set sail, I want a small stack of potential new targets on my desk."</p><p>"Aye, aye!"</p><p>"Well?" She and the men stood, staring at each other. "What are you waiting for? Go on, move!"</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>"About time." Miss Fortune said out loud, when one of her sailors came to warn her, the little fat man had returned with the items he promised.</p><p>After two days of rest, the female bounty hunter was just about ready for action once more. She'd been staring at the fliers depicting faces of wanted criminals her men had brought her, considering if any was even worth the chase.</p><p>"Tell him I'll be right down." Fortune instructed the sailor.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>The trip down the docks, as well as the inspection of the goods,  were swift businesses. Much as the bounty hunter had expected, the shifty fat man overcharged for the items.</p><p>"It's plenty fair." He said at the sight of the red-haired woman staring at his price list. "All my taxes are paid for. This is what it costs for things to operate legitimately around here." He grinned.</p><p>"I'd slap you across the face if that didn't actually explain the way things look in this town." Miss Fortune replied while sampling all the goods.</p><p>"True." He nodded. "Local taxation does create an incentive for underground trading."</p><p>"Alright. I'm taking everything you have, but the ale."</p><p>"Why would you not want the..."</p><p>"Save it. I know swill when I taste it."</p><p>The man chuckled. "Well, you can't blame a merchant for trying. It is all I have, however."</p><p>"Not a problem. I'm sure I can find someone trading spirits around these parts. Seeing as this is underground trading, I may as well take the opportunity to find something a little more special. I've long lost my taste for regular beverages anyway."</p><p>"You mean..."</p><p>"Yes, I mean to go and find this one last item myself. Where can I get the best stout nearby?"</p><p>"Hum… Taverns around here can be dangerous..."</p><p>"So can I."</p><p>"Haha! Fair enough." He cocked his head, indicating a narrow, stone pathway linking the docks to the shanty town built over the rocks and cliffs around the coast. "Up the road. Second tavern to the right. There's no sign, but you can find the place by the noise. Lots of travelers take some of their goods there. Sell it directly to the public while also testing the quality before bringing it to a more conventional market, you see? If there's anywhere you can find something of superior, or exotic quality, it's there."</p><p>"Hum. Thanks." Miss Fortune grinned, looking at the dark street, considering a small addendum to her plans. "May as well stretch my legs and wet my throat a little." Waving, she dismissed the little fat man, telling her crew to stock the vessel with the newly acquired merchandise. "I'm sure there must be something there to adequately quench my thirst." She muttered.</p><p>Many minutes after the merchant left, the bounty hunter's men still moved cargo into the bowels of their ship. All the while, the redhead watched them, silent, pondering.</p><p>"The men won't like it, but I'll tell them to stay put while I'm out drinking for a few hours. It may save us some time, considering I'd have to taste the goods anyway. In any case, tough luck for them; I've been mostly sleeping for two days now, and I want a little venture into dry land before returning to the seas." Miss Fortune thought, playing with her pistols.  </p><p> </p><p>02 - “NEW PLACES, NEW FACES”</p><p>The curdling buzz inside the tavern halted to an uncomfortable silence when the busty redhead entered.</p><p>No doubt, many here recognized the unmistakable visage of the famous Miss Fortune, or so the restarting buzz and talk seemed to indicate. Nevertheless, the manner in which this tall, sinewy woman strutted into what many would have called a proverbial den of wolves could only mean she was either mad or as dangerous as they come.</p><p>Heads turned as the bounty hunter moved, following her movements. Her hips swaying, her breasts jiggling with each step. Behind her, waves of blood-red hair followed, fluttering in a loosely tied bun.</p><p>The tavern looked more makeshift than anything else. The ceiling was low, and the room littered with wooden pillars, adding to the wooden walls, giving the impression these were the insides of some great sea bark. Along its long, but narrow length, ran a bar stand to one side, matching sets of small tables and chairs placed along the opposite wall, and wherever there was a corner to be found. There were no windows, and the only illumination came from lamps burning by the side of each pilaster. The place was packed and reeked of alcohol. To Sarah, it felt oddly welcoming.</p><p>"What's the special?" Miss Fortune asked the barkeep, taking a seat on a stool, placing her pistols on the counter, her hands laying above them.</p><p>"Excuse me?" The large man wearing an eyepatch asked, ogling the woman up and down.</p><p>"I hear you're privy to some unusual product in this… Fine establishment." She replied, examining the poorly lit, dingy place.</p><p>"If you mean to drink..."</p><p>"That I do. Now, I'm looking for something that'll give me a special buzz. Something I've never had before."</p><p>He looked at her, puzzled. "We have stuff from all over the world here. You're gonna have to be more specific."</p><p>"How about you just keep 'em coming? When I find something that's to my taste, I'll stick to it."</p><p>Once more the man looked at her up and down. "That fancy clothing and hat and guns ain't foolin' anyone! If you want anything, I'm gonna need to see some..."</p><p>Miss Fortune interrupted him with the sound of gold hitting the counter. "This should do for now. Enough talk! I'm thirsty."</p><p>As the surprised man walked away, carrying the coin and vanishing into a small door without a word, Sarah stretched her legs. It was always nice to spend a few hours on terra firma, after such long spans at sea; Just as it was pleasant to not be on the hunt, for a change.</p><p>"Hey there, beautiful!" A man approached, pulling a stool to sit beside the red-haired belle. "How about I pay for that next drink?"</p><p>Looking at him, Fortune took his measure. A tall, though gaunt figure, dressed in simple unkempt clothing. "You couldn't afford it, darlin'." Fortune said, mockingly. Her words carrying the obvious meaning she did not speak of currency.</p><p>"You..." He began to protest, indignant with her dismissive attitude.</p><p>"What?" She asked, smiling with a side of her mouth, caressing the handle of her pistol.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment. Then, likely figuring the risk was an unreasonable one to take, begrudgingly, he stood, scurrying away to a table occupied by a number of companions, who all appeared amused at his failure.</p><p>"Here!" The barkeep said, emerging from the back room, just as soon as the thin man left. "This is from Ionia… I think." He placed a bottle and a cup in front of the woman. "This one… Somewhere cold up north." He produced a second bottle, also placing it onto the counter.</p><p>"How strong are these?" Miss Fortune inquired, examining the dusty containers.</p><p>"I dunno. You'll have to see it for yourself."</p><p>"While I do that, won't you go and see if there are some more interesting options for me back there then?" She smiled, uncorking the first bottle.</p><p>"More beverage?!"</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a thirsty girl."</p><p>"Comin' right up." The man replied, all too happy to take more of the redhead's gold.</p><p>As she tried the first drink, Miss Fortune could hear the murmurs and whispers in the tavern shifting increasingly towards her direction. To her amusement and annoyance both, she knew it was only a matter of time before…</p><p>"Hey there..." A couple of short men, twins by their look, approached. "Me and my brother here were wondering if you wouldn't want to join us at..."</p><p>"Not interested." She said, coldly.</p><p>"Hum… Well… Alright then. If hum… If you change your mind, we'll be..."</p><p>"Don't hold your breath boys."</p><p>"Right!" The tapster showed up again, in tandem with the crestfallen brothers moving away. "Got this Yordle drink here." He placed a fancy looking purple bottle on the counter. "Expensive stuff, but looks like you can afford it. How do you like the other ones so far?"</p><p>"Not bad. Fine flavor. Nice buzz. Not that impressed though." She pulled the bottle of Yordle ale closer, dropping more coins for the man to pick up. "You keep 'em coming. I'm setting sail again tomorrow, and if you can find me anything worth buying for the trip, there may be a nice bonus in it for you." She smiled, playing with a gold piece between her fingers.</p><p>The man's eye twinkled with excitement. "You got it, ma'am!" He exclaimed, before diving back into the storage room.</p><p>"Exotic drinks?" A strong man, dressed in a manner which revealed him to be some kind of docks worker walked up to the counter, leaning his back on it, right beside the busty bounty hunter. "Bah! It's good old ale for me!" He said, looking at the purple bottle. "Can I have a taste? And a seat?"</p><p>Fortune looked at him with a measure of disdain. No doubt he meant to impress with a combination of his physique and a forward attitude, yet results were lacking.</p><p>"You can have one, not the other." The woman replied, harshly.</p><p>"How about just the seat then?"</p><p>She cocked her head, pointing her chin to the opposite side of the room. "Sure. There's a free chair right over there."</p><p>"Certain you don't..."</p><p>"Quite certain. Do me a favor and take the bottle though. This Yordle stuff isn't very good." She grinned.</p><p>Defeated, the man left, ogling the woman's guns. He did not take the bottle.</p><p>"Here you go. Couple more of the fancier items I found." The barkeep returned anew, bringing with him more bottles. "I've got some more unusual items in inventory if you want me to have a look."</p><p>"Do that darlin'."</p><p>"Hey, there." Another man approached just as the bartender turned, almost as if awaiting the cue of the one-eyed man's exit.</p><p>"Hello." Miss Fortune said, without turning, though still managing a good look with the corner of an eye. This one was no doubt a sailor; Wearing a striped shirt and a red bandana over his head.</p><p>"So, me and the boys were wondering if you are..."</p><p>She turned to face the man. "I am exactly who you think I am. If one person recognized me when I entered, I'm sure by now everyone knows my identity." Fortune finished, plain-faced, staring.</p><p>"Oh… Right. I'm gonna..." He pointed back to his table, where a group of wide-eyed sailors watched with awe. Obviously, the man realized this was more than what he'd bargained for.</p><p>"You do that." Fortune said, taking a sip from her cup.</p><p>This time around several minutes went by where the female bounty hunter managed to drink undisturbed. Maybe eliminating curiosity and doubt concerning her identity had been enough to keep other, potential suitors at bay. The barkeep, in the meantime, did his best to try finding her some unusual drink she might be willing to buy in large quantities, all the while serving other customers. So far, however, nothing deserving of note had been discovered in the depths of the storage room.</p><p>"Hum… Should I just buy regular ale? After trying all this stuff, none of it stood out, and I'm barely drunk. Can't go sailing with an empty stock though." Miss Fortune thought, sipping yet another disappointing beverage. "Even if I can tolerate it, my men won't."</p><p>"Maybe you should just give up." Said a mustachioed older man, dressed in fine clothing, standing behind the redhead. "It is not often I see a fellow Captain in here. Especially one so infamous." He added.</p><p>"Give up?" Sarah turned to face the self-appointed Captain.</p><p>"You seek something unusual, special, to drink no? I'm afraid this place has nothing of the kind. Rare products, yes. But that does not mean exceptional. Now, if you're willing to join me..."</p><p>"There it is!" Miss Fortune thought, having already been waiting for the pickup line. "I'm not interested." She said, interrupting the request before it had the chance to be finished.</p><p>"But, surely you would prefer the company of someone more of your own station."</p><p>"Probably. I can't see anyone who fits the bill, however."</p><p>"You..." The man began to speak, enraged. Only, his bruised ego was not sufficient to make him enough of a fool to pick a fight with the infamous bounty hunter. "Pff!" He sneered, turning his back to her, returning to his table.</p><p>"Whether it was just part of his approach or not, he might have been right." Fortune considered, looking down at her mug. "I think I'll just finish up here, and get some regular ale to go before setting sail tomorrow." She told herself, defeated.</p><p>"I can sympathize." A gruff voice echoed from behind.</p><p>"What?" Miss Fortune turned again. A hairy shirtless man with a bald head and a long, reddish beard stood there. He was exceptionally tall, and just as wide, with a bulbous belly protruding forward.</p><p>"Believe me; I too know what it's like to search for that perfect brew." He said, taking a seat beside the woman, placing a large barrel on the counter. "I see that's what you've been doing."</p><p>"If you've been watching me, you must have also seen I'm not interested."</p><p>"Aye. You must've hurt those poor fella's feelings." He laughed. "But aren't you interested in a special drink?" He tapped his barrel.</p><p>"You work here? Is that something from storage?"</p><p>"This?" He laughed again. "Nay. This here's me own brewin'. You won't find anything like it; I can promise you that. See, like you, I've been searchin' an' perfectin' the perfect beverage. Only I been doin' it for years now. The way I see it, you an' me meetin' here was fate. So what do you say? Have a taste?"</p><p>The offer had her intrigued; Fortune had to admit. The strangeness of it all, of the man himself, made the situation almost like a challenge; And she wasn't one to run from a challenge. Only, she was no mark, to take something from a random stranger like this either. "What's in there?" She asked, curious.</p><p>"Like I said, 'tis my own recipe. Ingredients from all over the world." He said, reaching for the container. "By the way, Gragas' the name. Don't bother tellin' me who you are; I've already been told." He grinned. "Anyway, one sip o' this and anything else you ever had will seem like dirty water."</p><p>"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Will you be joining me?" She asked, considering if there were other tryer-outs, it might preclude any attempted funny business.</p><p>"Sure!" Gragas said, joyfully.</p><p>"Then I guess you don't mind sharing it with the other people here."</p><p>"What?" He looked surprised for a moment. "I don't think..."</p><p>"It's only reasonable, don't you think? Keeping that great treasure to just the two of us would be much too greedy. It is also, the only way I'm drinking that stuff." She pointed at the barrel.</p><p>Gragas remained silent for a few seconds, then smiled widely. "Fair enough. Suit yourself." He affirmed, uncorking the wooden container with an audible sound. "Let's see what magic spirits we can rouse tonight."</p><p> </p><p>03 - “WHAT HAPPENS IN BILGEWATER...”</p><p>It had been late at night already, so the tavern was far from full. Even so, several patrons left, at the prospect of having to consume some strange beverage from an even stranger man. Still, enough remained.</p><p>As it turned out, Gragas was not lying. The sense of euphoria was near immediate at the first sip; Such that it refused to subside, as did everyone refuse to stop drinking. Somehow, the barrel appeared bottomless.</p><p>"Is it me, or is it getting hotter and hotter in here?" Miss Fortune asked, loosening the lace on her top.</p><p>"Definitely you!" Gragas answered, drinking profusely. "Definitely you!"</p><p>Sarah looked around. The room seemed to swirl and blur, yet her senses felt sharp, heightened even! She felt the many eyes staring at her, the feeling of lust behind their gaze; The same feeling which inexplicably seemed to seethe within her!</p><p>It was strange, if not crazy to see those men staring at her so boldly, when beforehand few would dare to do so. Could this be a case of liquid courage? What other explanation could there even be, if any?</p><p>Sarah shook her head, realizing the presence of, though not fighting, her own sense of boldness; a sense of unmitigated unrestraint! Staring at the hardened bulges which pinpointed her position as much as any glare, she felt amused at their presence, as if it was nothing short of appropriate at the sight of her.</p><p>Without thinking, Fortune refilled her mug with more of the fat man's magical elixir, promptly bringing it up to her lips, tilting and chugging at a pace her throat could not match. The cold brew overflowing over past chin, cascading down her blouse, wetting and hardening the aching nipples underneath!</p><p>"Mmm, yeah!" She licked her lips, wiping her face with the back of a hand, slamming the mug onto the counter. "That hit the spot!" Fortune said, standing, looking down at her drenched attire, whilst that contrasting sense of numbness and sharpness overwhelmed her body and mind.</p><p>With a wide, wicked grin, the bounty hunter looked up, facing the men staring at her like hungry beasts. She removed her Captain's hat, tossing it over the balcony. The room fell dead silent at that moment, as they all waited for her next move. For a second time, her fingers fastened around the lace which still managed to hold that wet blouse in place.</p><p>"Let's see which of you boys get to help me have some fun." Miss Fortune said, pulling away the last fastened strap!</p><p>The bounty hunter's breasts weren't simply released, as much as they exploded from her top! Swollen nipples with bullet-like tips shining pink atop large mounds of pale flesh! If she already appeared busty before, it was nothing to how she looked uncovered; The size of her chest further amplified by the thinness of her waist!</p><p>"How do you like my guns?" Fortune asked, placing her pistols under her belt, ridding herself of what lingered of her blouse, casually tossing the wet bundle of cloth aside. "Come on now, don't be shy."</p><p>As the redhead strutted, each step echoed through the silent room; Each step causing her breasts to jiggle. She eyed the men up and down as hungrily as they did her; Only her stare was far more predatorial. Suddenly, she stopped in front of a plain looking man, grabbing at his crotch with one swift move!</p><p>"Let's have a look at these powder monkeys." Sarah said, before tearing the man's pants apart, setting free a large, veiny member, ready to burst! "Mmm..." She licked her lips. "You'll do for starters."</p><p>"Ow!" The man protested when she slapped his cock!</p><p>"Get to the back!" She cocked her head, pointing towards a dingy corner of the tavern, wherein stood an unoccupied sturdy, wooden table. "Keep it ready!" She slapped his erection again.</p><p>Leaving his pants behind, the man eagerly followed the redhead's instructions, with no questions asked!</p><p>Turning around, Miss Fortune smiled proudly, seeing that every other man around had surmised the message loud and clear, having already done part of her job for her; Their cocks all free and ready, pointing at the ceiling, waiting for her! "Heh! That's what I like to see! A crew with some initiative!" She said, moving along the long corridor-like room.</p><p>Quietly, each tavern patron expected stiffly, eager to see which of them would be lucky enough to make the draft.</p><p>"You… You… You and you. You… You. Aaand you." Sarah Fortune spoke, taking her picks one by one, sending the men to that same dingy corner, selecting them without so much as looking at who they were, aside from their hardened members. "I think that will do." She raised her head, looking at the disappointed faces of those who remained. "The rest of you are welcome to watch from where you are." She added, grinning coldly.</p><p>Strutting towards the place selected, the redhead began to undo her belt, when a jolt of worry brought her back to her senses, if only briefly, once the weight of her guns shifted from her hips to her hands.</p><p>"Don' worry lass. I'll keep 'em safe for ye." Gragas smiled under his long beard, extending a huge hand to hold the woman's weapons.</p><p>Taken aback, Sarah only now realized he was there; Like he'd been invisible over the past few minutes. Moreover, his demeanor clearly showed him to retain far more of his self-control than anyone else there. His trousers were still intact, for one; Which might explain his previous invisibility.</p><p>"I..." Fortune looked at him, shifting eyes from his face to his inexplicably covered groin, and to the corner full of expecting men.</p><p>"Heh… Wonderin' why I'm not at the ready like the others? Heh heh! Much as me brew's special, I'm still undefeated by any drink." He slapped his belly. "Don't you worry though." He guzzled an untold amount directly from his barrel. "I'm gettin' there!" He burped. "But you best lemme hold your toys if ya don' wanna risk losin' them."</p><p>Astounding herself, against her better judgment, Sarah handed Gragas her pistols. Trustworthy or not, at this point, he was obviously the only person in the tavern with enough awareness to make sure something wasn't lost, or forgotten. "If you lose them..."</p><p>"I won't." He said, confidently.</p><p>Narrowing her eyes, Fortune let her belt fall to the ground with a clang and quickly began to unclasp the sides of her pants. "Keep them safe, and there may be something in it for you."</p><p>"I'm sure there will be. Don't you worry 'bout anything."</p><p>"I'm a fair payer, and a very generous tipper!" She said, pulling her pants apart, leaving herself covered with nothing but boots and the frilled garments over her arms.</p><p>"I can see that." Gragas replied, finally losing control over his crotch when looking down at the exposed woman. Her hips were as bountiful as her chest; Her buttocks round and firm, and her legs long and toned. Above the hint of a pink slit, there shined a small, trimmed patch of bright red pubic hair. "I can see it alright!"</p><p>"You better!" She smirked at his bulging groin. "Fortune won't favor fools!" Sarah punctuated, spinning in place, directing herself towards her formerly selected niche!</p><p>"Wait! One more for the road?" He said, offering her another full mug.</p><p>"Bang!" She replied, grabbing the cup without turning, or looking; Draining it in one gulp, and tossing it aside, while greedily stepping towards her desired destination.</p><p>The men gazed unblinking, in shock and awe, seeing the nearly-nude female bounty hunter approaching, her firm breasts jiggling up and down in tandem with her strut, much as they always did! At that moment, it was as if they all were nothing but their eyes which stared, and their ready, stiffened genitals, which expected; The rest of them ceasing to exist!</p><p>Kicking the chairs and stools away, Miss Fortune climbed onto the table, standing on her hands and knees, while the men surrounded her, inching closer. To her as well, they were nothing beyond a pack of tumescent members; The rest of them ceasing to be! "This is where the fun begins!"</p><p>Sarah still had enough of herself in her to realize she acted under the influence of whatever it was Gragas had her imbibe. It didn't matter! Whether this unholy elixir egged her into something beyond her natural limits, or if it simply allowed a dormant, darker side of herself to take over, her actions would be the same! Fully determined and lust-driven, she wrapped the member nearest her face with her lips, while pulling closer two more, one in each hand, and raising her ass as a free offering to the first taker!</p><p>In an instant, Miss Fortune found herself spit-roasted between a hard cock in her mouth and one in her pussy! Meanwhile, she jerked two more, while a series of others stood close by, firm, anxious for their turn!</p><p>Swinging back and forth, by the sheer force of the thrusts behind, Miss Fortune's large breasts flopped under her, intermittently hitting her chin and belly!</p><p>"Ahh! Damn, she's too tight! I can't last much longer!" The man behind her shouted, increasing his pace! "Aw, fuck!" He exclaimed, entering a frenzy in his final seconds, before pulling out, spurting a sticky rope-like thread of cum all over the woman's naked, sweaty back! "Oooh! Yeah!"</p><p>This would not stand! Miss Fortune took much pride in her oral skills, and having one man finish so quickly when working by himself behind her, while the one she worked with her mouth had not done so beforehand was almost an insult! Viciously, she sucked, pulling the other men she held in her hands closer to her visage so that she would have her pick of flavors!</p><p>"My turn!" A voice echoed.</p><p>Feeling the violent tug on her waist, Fortune recognized with a glimpse, the strong man who'd approached her before; The one she guessed to be a dock worker.</p><p>In one violent motion, the man grunted, slamming himself inside the redhead! "Ah, yeah! That's a tight hole, alright!"</p><p>"Ah! Ow! Aaahh! Dammit!" Fortune bellowed when she felt her ass being forcibly invaded!</p><p>"How do you like that?" The man asked, smiling triumphantly, doing his best to screw the woman as fast and hard as he could!</p><p>She did not give him the satisfaction. Instead, focusing on racing against the man, as she concentrated on pleasing the three members ahead of her, intent on doing it in such a way they'd burst at the same time!</p><p>As it turned out, this race would end in a tie! The muscular man behind fucked with reckless abandon; Like he was trying to get back at the bounty hunter for her previous rejection of his advances. Grabbing her scalp, pulling her red hair back, though not enough to pull her away from her oral task, as the other men did the same, all three holding her head steadily down! She, in tandem, caressed the penile trio with hands and tongue alike, a remarkable display of saliva glazed skill! Between moans and grunts from all participants the four males exploded, all within seconds from one another, coating both her face and anal cavity with hot seed!</p><p>"Mmm!" Miss Fortune grinned, licking her lips, her face and bangs a mask of cum! Meanwhile, the three men ahead took steps back, to lean against a wooden wall, while the one behind fell back, sated and spent. "Nice try." She told him.</p><p>"My turn now!" A tall man approached, ready to take the pale redhead; His cock so hard it nearly stood vertically, pointing at the roof! It was the gaunt man who'd attempted to buy her a drink earlier.</p><p>"Wait a second." Another man came closer, stroking his own erection. "No need to let any hole go to waste at any time." He grinned wickedly.</p><p>Stopping for a moment, the thin man considered the idea, soon coming to understand the other's meaning. "That's right! You take the bottom then." He said, stepping aside.</p><p>Climbing onto the table, the men slid under the female, allowing her to wrap her vaginal lips around and down his cock, just as he found himself in position! She did it mindlessly, without protest, enjoying it while he sucked on her nipples! A second later, the taller man stepped behind them, sliding his penis into her now lubricated ass! Before Fortune could moan, another cock stuffed her mouth!</p><p>The next few minutes, it was almost like the male trio had trained in taking turns thrusting into the woman! One, after the other, going in, just as the next pulled out, in cyclical fashion; Her body bouncing from the hilt of one stiff cock to the other! This cadence was remarkably effective, and before long, Miss Fortune reached climax, soon to be followed by the crew ravishing her!</p><p>"Come on! Take it all!" The tall man screwing her ass screamed! "Shit, I'm gonna..."</p><p>"Me too!" The one below added, momentarily pulling his mouth from her breasts!</p><p>It was the one who remained silent; The one in her mouth who ejaculated first though. Seconds later, came the other two!</p><p>Swallowing, Miss Fortune pushed the men away from her, who did not resist, taking a few seconds to breathe. Those who remained unattended, had other ideas, however.</p><p>"We can't stop now!" Someone said, grabbing and pulling her by the hips, filling her ass once more!</p><p>"Ow! You..." She protested, causing them to tumble, leaving the couple laying sideways over the wooden slab. "Wait!"</p><p>"Hold on there sailor!" A deep voice demurred. It was the mustachioed Captain from before.</p><p>"Wha..." Fortune said, weakly; Her throat still full of seed. "With a glance back, she realized the man behind, and inside her, wore a red bandana and striped shirt. He was indeed a sailor; Also another man she'd met prior!"</p><p>"You heard it!" The Captain said sternly, addressing his underling, laying on his side to face the woman. "Don't let these magnificent holes go to waste!" He completed, penetrating her from the front!</p><p>The men embraced each other, compressing her body between theirs tightly, their combined legs flailing with the frantic sway of triple hips!</p><p>"Ah! Aah!" Sarah Fortune moaned and screamed loudly, her mouth free to do so for the first time since this event started! In a short while, another orgasm hit her!</p><p>"You'll forgive me if I don't kiss you lass." The Captain said, staring her in the eyes. "But you still have plenty of… Leftover, on your face."</p><p>She grinned, running fingers down her visage, licking them clean!</p><p>Amidst the action, the trio flipped as to make the woman in the middle face the ceiling, the sailor below her, and the Captain above. The latter raised his torso, grabbing at her breasts, increasing the strength of his humping! Like madmen, the team of male seafarers violated the female bounty hunter!</p><p>One more time Fortune reached climax before they were done! One more time, her innards were filled, right after she did! This time around though, the men's screams were easily overpowered by hers!</p><p>"Aw… Ah… Damn!" Sarah moaned, catching her breath, pushing the softening cocks from her. "Ooohhh..." She lay on her back, once finally alone on the table again, running a cum-stained hand over her hair.</p><p>"That's enough rest." A hand pulled the woman by a wrist.</p><p>"Heh!" Fortune chuckled. "Climb up and lay down, big boy!" She pointed at the wooden slab. "I ain't done either!"</p><p>"Alright!" The short man said, laying on the table, allowing his not-as-short erection to stand for him.</p><p>Fortune raised herself up, climbing over the man to stand on her knees, placing her hands on his for support, as to lower herself over his stiff member!</p><p>"No, no!" He objected when she touched his tip. "The front hole!"</p><p>"Mmm? A man of fine taste, I see!" Fortune replied amused, looking back at him. "As you wish darling." She pressed his glans against her vaginal lips, guiding him into her when she let her weight drop. "Aah!"</p><p>As the woman leaned back, her red hair fell over his face. He grabbed her large breasts, and she began to move her hips back and forth!</p><p>"Ready for the ride of your life?" Fortune asked the man, looking back and down at him.</p><p>"Wait for my brother." he replied.</p><p>"Your bro..." She remembered. This was one of the twins with whom she spoke that night. Turning around, she saw, at the edge of the table, just ahead of her, the other sibling, standing there, cock in hand! "What are you..."</p><p>He took a step forward, pressing his tip against her clit, a mischievous smirk marring his face.</p><p>"That's occupied, dear. Hold on, let me switch..."</p><p>"No need! I can just join my brother in there."</p><p>"Are you mad?!" She said, startled. "You can't possibly think I'm gonna let you..."</p><p>"Alright. If it's too much for you, we can switch then." He said, maintaining that irritating grin constantly.</p><p>Her eyes narrowed. "You… Is that a challenge?"</p><p>"Depends. You up for it?"</p><p>She gritted her teeth, halting the sway of her hips, which unconsciously sustained itself, up to this point. "Get in there!"</p><p>Without another word, he complied! After the final step forward, his glans began to press forcefully against her swollen, pink lips!</p><p>"Dammit! They're gonna tear me apart!" Fortune thought, squeezing her eyes and lips.</p><p>"Just a little more..." The man kept pressure, til the head of his penis was fully anchored. "There! Now we just..." He drove forward, burying his shaft to the hilt, right alongside that of his sibling!</p><p>"Shit! The hell am I doing?! Those two are probably the biggest guys of the bunch, and I'm taking them both in my pussy!" She kept thinking, though not once did Sarah consider telling them to stop. As luck would have it though, at this point, she appeared to be lubricated more than enough. Maybe this was doable, after all.</p><p>"There we are! All in!" The one on the bottom spoke. "Now we can begin with this blowout!"</p><p>At a frenetic pace, the orgy restarted! Miss Fortune screamed with pleasure and pain, oozing sperm and lubricate, spraying fluids all over! Her pale skin was mostly reddened by now, and it shone with transpiration! Her breasts flopped up and down, side to side; Launching drops of sweat onto the walls and onlookers who watched the spectacle in awe!</p><p>"Fuck!" The redhead screamed! "Ah! Ah! Oh, Ooh! Fuck!" She moaned, increasingly embracing pleasure over pain!</p><p>Someone stood over the table, shoving another erection towards the bounty hunter's face. Who was it, this time around? The barkeep, perhaps? It did not matter! Hungrily, Fortune took the member between her lips!</p><p>The performance only ever increased in speed and intensity; Grunts, screams, moans, and fluids! All the way up to an explosive finale, wherein her own orgasm clasped at the brothers' cocks, squeezing the climax from them both as well, while once more, her mouth was similarly packed!</p><p>"Ooh..." She sighed, swallowing, then taking a deep breath. "Damn!"</p><p>"Alright, lads!" A gruff male voice said. "Off her! Time I step it up a notch!"</p><p>"What?!" Sarah looked up, while the men scurried off the table. Ahead of her, stood Gragas, disrobed and erect, showcasing his belly was not the sole part of him which was fat!</p><p>"Time us two have some fun together don't ya think?" He smiled under that long, braided beard. "First off, let's get you cleaned a bit." he said, raising his barrel!</p><p>A cascade of brew dropped over her! Instead of objecting, however, Sarah Fortune relished in it, rubbing her breasts and genitals, brushing her hair back, swallowing and spitting, while Gragas poured from the bottomless container over her!</p><p>With a huge hand, he grabbed the redhead by the waist, pulling her and sucking on her teats, whilst keeping the flow of elixir, drinking it as it streamed over and from her! Finally, he turned her around, placing her on all fours in front of him, ending the rivulet of spirits, just as it formed a pool among the muscles of her back! Placing the barrel on the table to a side, he leaned forward, slurping the gathered concoction!</p><p>"Let's get this party started!" He said, placing a hand on her shoulder, and another on her waist!</p><p>"Fuck! You fat cocked fuck!" Fortune screamed when Gragas entered her!</p><p>"Hehe… I heard worse." He said, humping back and forth, while she eagerly met his motions.</p><p>Faster and faster, the rhythm increased! Each thrust harder than the previous, each time the red-headed bounty hunter slamming herself against it with more gusto!</p><p>"Ah, yeah!" She screamed! "Fuck me with that fat cock!"</p><p>"Happy to oblige!" He replied, thrusting even harder!</p><p>Humping each other like animals, the huge fat man, and the slim, busty bounty hunter kept escalating pace, speed, and force, right along their inebriated ecstasy drew closer to a mutual orgasm!</p><p>In a deafening cacophony of panting and groaning, they both burst out screaming, while her sex crushed his with climax, and he exploded and spilled inside her in response!</p><p>"I'll be damned lass!" Gragas said, pulling out, laying on his back on the slab, right beside the woman. "You damn near fucked me under the table!" He chuckled.</p><p>She raised herself up with an arm. "What? You're not done yet, are you?" She grabbed his crotch! "I certainly am not! And I want seconds of that fat cock!"</p><p>"Wha.." He stared wide-eyed, while she moved to straddle him! "How 'bout a little breather?"</p><p>"Feel free. Me and him are still having fun!" Fortune said, positioning his cock to enter her! "I can tell he really wants it by the way he stands. Ahh! There we go!" She added, impaling herself. "Now…" She reached for his barrel. "For a little something extra!" She said, spilling the drink all over the man's body!</p><p>"Hey, you don't wanna waste it!" He complained, though offering no resistance.</p><p>"Isn't your barrel bottomless?"</p><p>"It's still wastin' if ye ain't drinkin' it!"</p><p>She smiled. "Not a problem!" She said, putting the container aside, to suck on the pool formed over his belly button. "Alright! Let's begin!" She finished, wiping her chin, starting to bob up and down!</p><p>Suddenly, with the woman's enthusiasm increasing, the table under them buckled, cracking under the man's weight and the woman's motions with a thunderous noise! To Gragas' surprise, however, the busty redhead merely laughed, halting her ride no more than a few seconds, before returning to her efforts as if nothing had happened!</p><p>Glassy-eyed and crazed, Miss Fortune straddled the fat man's member with pure abandon and ecstasy; Maddened in chase of that next climax! Her head spinning, it was as if all she'd drank had come crashing down in one giant tidal wave! Her senses were overwhelmed, lost between a combination of intoxication and pleasure, both of which enhanced one another! The one thing she could tell for certain, was that the next orgasm, if she could reach is fast enough, would be earth-shattering!</p><p>Seconds turned to minutes, and minutes to seconds as Miss Fortune threaded onward! Shouting and moaning like a beast, she felt it coming! Right around the corner, and then…</p><p>"Aahh! Ooohhhh! Fu…." She bellowed, shaking her head, her eyes rolling up into her skull!</p><p>Miss Fortune could only understand, only register or feel one more thing, before the tavern faded to black, with the overpowering sense of bliss, from the climax she experienced;  The delightful feeling of the fat man squirting inside her once again!</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>"Ohh..." Miss Fortune woke, her mind dizzy, her eyesight a blur. "What… Where..." Regaining her senses, she perceived herself to be fully nude, stretched and bent over some manner of boulder. "Mmm… Mahh..." Her mouth was dry. She'd been drinking, no doubt, only there was no headache of any kind.</p><p>Looking about, the familiar features of her cabin started to take shape, making the boulder beneath have ever less sense for being there. Regaining perception of her arms and hands, Sarah ran them over this object which supported her. Surprisingly, it was both warm, and remarkably hairy.</p><p>"What? Wh..." Looking down, she immediately recognized the corpulent form of Gragas, who remained still, fast asleep!</p><p>Scratching and shaking her head, Miss Fortune took a step away from the bed, after pushing herself from him. One second of shock later, her mind began to reconstruct the events of the night before.</p><p>Everything was remarkably clear up until the point when she passed out over the fat man's equally thick cock, after a powerful orgasm! Sarah recalled, her face reddening. After that, came a series of snippets; Bits and pieces of memories of the period between leaving the tavern and falling asleep in here.</p><p>She'd awaken atop him that time as well; Then dragging the man out of the alehouse by his erection, as they both stumbled naked, in a drunken, lustful stupor down the street, laughing and moaning loudly, awakening the locals who would be shocked to open their windows and meet the sight of her and the hulking, bearded man periodically screwing each other, while they slowly made their way down the alley to her ship, and then, her personal chambers inside it.</p><p>"Damn!" Once more, Sarah shook her head, running a hand through her long red hair. Suddenly, a terrifying sense of dread came over her, as she recalled… "My pistols!"</p><p>Nimbly, Miss Fortune grabbed whatever could be used to cover herself! She had to be quick! She had to make her way back; Look through the street and the tavern! Maybe it was still early enough! Maybe if she moved swiftly…</p><p>Her heart racing, the bounty hunter caught something with the corner of her eye! Just as she was about to leave, she saw it; Right there, by the bedside table; Her magic pistols, placed neatly and safely.</p><p>"The hell?!" She ran a hand over her head again, dropping whatever she'd planned to drape herself with, reaching for the guns. "That's right!" She ran her fingers over the weapons. "He said he'd keep them safe." She recalled, looking at the snoring behemoth, smiling and putting the objects back onto the table. "After all that, he still managed it." Fortune thought. Licking her lips, she was also made to remember how dry her mouth felt.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>"What… Wha's going on?!" Gragas awoke, overcome by an unusual, though not unpleasant sensation. "What's happenin'?"</p><p>"Good morning!" Miss Fortune greeted, pulling her mouth from his cock momentarily, though still firmly grasping it. "Hope you don't mind it, but I'm helping myself to a daybreak toast."</p><p>"Heh. Not at all! Help yerself darlin'."</p><p>Fortune sucked him noisily and hungrily, like she was trying to suck the seed out of the man directly! For his part, there was no reluctance, if that's what she wanted. In a minute, he blasted in her mouth, flooding the back of her throat with a torrent of thick, warm cum! She slurped it all gladly, licking each and every drop, wherever any spilled, while he moaned like a fiend!</p><p>"Oh yeah! That's better." The redhead said, licking the last of him from her lips. "By the way, we set sail today. You should come along. You and that bottomless barrel of yours."</p><p>"Where are we goin' then?"</p><p>"Does it matter? Wherever it is, I can think of a way for you to pass the time til we get there." She grinned.</p><p>"Aye Captain!" He said, raising his torso, to lean on his elbows and look at her. "It don't matter. It don't matter at all!"</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 01 - “DRINKING PROBLEM”</p><p>THE END..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "Business trip"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 02 - "BUSINESS TRIP"</p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE</p><p>Miss Fortune bent down some more. She found that she much enjoyed the feeling of her swollen nipples grazing against the sheets, back and forth, matching the cadence of the thrusting behind her!</p><p>Sweating and grunting, the burly man tried his best to keep up with the redhead's rhythm, though his stamina was starting to lack, while hers seemed only to increase! For every attempt of his to slow down and breathe, she just rocked back and forth that much harder, clasping and grinding his erection without mercy!</p><p>The sound of buttocks and hips slapping against one another echoed over the wooden walls, their only contender the grunts and moans produced by the red-haired woman. –Come on! Keep it up! Faster! Harder!– Sarah Fortune commanded, all the while following her own instructions to the letter. –What do I pay you for?!– She added.</p><p>–"Not for this!"– The poor cook considered, flashes of the ship's currently neglected kitchen popping up in his mind. Not that he would complain though; After all, he'd never imagined having the chance to actually have a go at the Captain like this would ever become a reality. Sure, every crew member always thought about it; Gossiping and fantasizing as they could. Only, they all knew the woman was just as deadly as she was beautiful; Perhaps even more so. In fact, it was this exact thought that managed to keep him going as long as he did.</p><p>He'd burst inside her twice already, yet the woman was remarkably tight, and a third eruption was not at all far away! If he could keep going after that, well, that was anyone's guess. He only hoped her lust would be sufficiently sated by then.</p><p>–Don't you slow down now!– Miss Fortune protested, feeling the pace lose its cadence.</p><p>–N… No! No Captain!– The cook replied, doing his best to keep thrusting both fast and hard, grabbing her waist with increased roughness, something which the woman never appeared to mind.</p><p>Ever since taking on the fat man, Gragas, as a passenger, things had changed quite a bit around the vessel. The atmosphere was much less formal; There was never a shortage of drink, nor a time that wasn't appropriate for it. Even so, The Captain demanded every job be made on time and up to standards, as she always had. Only this time around, her showings of approval and rewards had taken on a nature that was a little more… Tangible.</p><p>–Ghh!– The cook grunted, squeezing his buttocks, trying to delay climax, hoping the redhead would not notice his slower speed this time around, by increasing the strength of his thrusts as compensation.</p><p>The thin strings of white cloth and black leather which hung from the crumpled pieces of clothing still adorning Fortune's body shook in unison, like a curtain waving along, following the burly man's stabs! –That's more like it!– Sarah shrieked with joy. –Keep it up, sailor!–</p><p>Sweating running down his brow, the cook doubted he could do it for much longer! As luck would have it, however, much to his relief, his endeavor was suddenly interrupted by a blissfully timed knock on the cabin's door.</p><p>–Aah! Dammit!– Miss Fortune complained. –Come in!– She shouted.</p><p>It took a moment for the handle to twist and another for the door to inch its way open, as if the person behind it had greatly struggled to make it do as much.</p><p>Stepping into the Captain's quarters, the young crew member stared wide-eyed at the mesmerizing, though of late, not so much uncommon sight before him. Atop her large bed, the curvaceous red-haired woman was on all-fours, the bounty of her breasts and bums fully exposed for all to see! Her body adorned solely by the remains of a thin-strapped black and white dress, now merely a dark crumple around her waist, the straps themselves adding to the crimson curtain which lay over and down the woman's pearly skin. In contrast to her beauty, behind her, stood on his knees the ship's cook; An ever-sweaty, corpulent man with a shaved head. He grabbed at the dress for support, while he humped the woman from behind, in and out at a slow, though rather rough rhythm!</p><p>–What is it now?– Miss Fortune asked, gasping in-between thrusts.</p><p>–I… I… I…– The man could not find the words. Though he was thin and small in stature already, it was not enough that he could disappear as he desired.</p><p>–You… What?–</p><p>–Apologies, Captain.– He forced himself to look straight at the woman. –I've come to tell you I  recommended we anchor the ship for the time being.–</p><p>She turned back towards the cook for a moment. –Hold on.– She ordered, before turning back to look at the newly hired quartermaster. –What are you saying? You know I'm on a hunt! Why would you do something like that, and why would you not ask me beforehand?–</p><p>–Well, it's… You were… Unavailable most of the time, and since you hired me to manage resources in your absence…–</p><p>–I know why I hired you, and you best live up to your resume and have a remarkably good excuse for this delay, or may the Gods help you…–</p><p>–Well Captain… You see, we're experiencing some shortage in supplies. Food, to be specific.–</p><p>Fortune shook her head, patches of red hair covering her face as she did. –"Damn you, Gragas!"– She thought, immediately understanding of what the little man spoke. –Go on.–</p><p>–Well, according to the maps we're sailing right over a large reef that's not very deep. So I thought if we were to stop and cast nets around here…–</p><p>–I see. She raised her head, blowing away some of the hair from her visage. It's a good place for fishing and replenishing our stocks.–</p><p>–Yes.– The man nodded.</p><p>Fortune smiled. –Keep going.– She told the cook after a quick glance back, then turning to address the small crewman again. –Good thinking.–</p><p>Breathing in relief, the quartermaster saluted. –Thank you, Captain!– He said, happily. –I'll be on my way then.– He added, reaching for the door handle, as to close it in his departure.</p><p>–No, wait.– Fortune called. –Close the door and come here.–</p><p>–Ma'am?– He hesitated, confused.</p><p>–Good work deserves incentive. It would be unfitting of me, in my position as Captain, if I failed to recognize it.– She grinned, her hair undulating back and forth with the cook's renewed efforts.</p><p>–Hum…– He scratched his head. –Thank you, Sir… I mean, Ma'am. Captain! I should…– He pointed at the door.</p><p>–It would be just as unfitting not to reward such good work.– She beckoned with a finger. –Now quit stalling and come here!–    </p><p>Trepident, the man stepped forward. Accordingly, the redhead reached for him with a hand. Meanwhile, the cook appeared oblivious to anything but the task at hand.</p><p>Once the quartermaster found himself within arm's reach of her, the woman grabbed at the rims of his pants, tugging him the remaining distance between them.</p><p>–Mmm, let's have a look… Oh!– She beamed, reaching inside the trousers. –You may just have been a better hire than I first imagined!– Fortune simpered, unveiling the huge erection in her grasp!</p><p>–Captain, I don't think…–</p><p>–Relax, sailor.– She interrupted him. –Lean back and enjoy. That's an order!–</p><p>–Aye, Sir! I mean, Ma'am!– He saluted.</p><p>–My, my… This barely fits in my mouth.– Fortune observed, rubbing the glistening, purplish head against her crimson lips. –But I'm sure it will be a welcome challenge.– She grinned, before taking a moment to look back at the cook again, who still humped her from behind. –Keep going til you can't, then get back to the kitchen.–</p><p>–Y… Yes, Captain!– The burly man replied red-faced, always struggling not to burst, though somewhat relieved in being allowed to do so. Having the chance to fuck the famous and beautiful Miss Fortune might be a dream come true, but the woman seemed insatiable!</p><p>Without another word, the redhead took the quartermaster's shaft into her mouth, stroking it up and down with a hand, while massaging the man's balls with the other, moaning however much that mouthful would allow! Within the minute, drool streamed profusely down her pale neck.   </p><p>As if with vigor renewed by the new arrival's presence, Miss Fortune and the cook both doubled their efforts and passion alike! They rocked back and forth harder and harder, with pace and timing such that the woman was impaled from front and back while her body was pushed and pulled between the eager, hardened members!</p><p>In mere moments, the burly man began to grunt louder, no longer able to hold back the incoming jet of semen! His thrusting grew harsher and deeper, the grip around the redhead's waist tighter! Reaching his limit, he let go, at last, allowing himself to climax inside the woman for another, third and final time!</p><p>–Aw, Damn! Shit!– The cook screamed, while his cock jerked violently, sending forth the ejaculate he'd held for so long, and with such determination! The woman did not seem to mind it this time around, however, being much too entertained by the freshly arrived cock, which still appeared to hide much stamina!</p><p>Fortune could feel the softening, shrinking member inside her, its freshly squeezed seminal fluids oozing down her thighs. She kept grinding against it, for as long as it was able to remain inside, up until it eventually left her body, limp and spent.</p><p>–I'mma… Imma head back to the kitchen then, Cap'n.– The cook said, awkwardly pulling his pants back up. –If there ain't  nothin' else?–</p><p>–Mmm Hum.– Fortune replied through a mouthful.</p><p>–Alright.– He fastened his belt, stepping down the bed. –You do as the Captain tells ya, kid.– He tapped the small man on the shoulder, before grabbing at the door handle. –Good luck. Yer sure gonna need it!– He smirked, before walking out.</p><p>Ravenous, Miss Fortune kept sucking as if nothing around her mattered! Her head darted forwards and back in large, vigorous lurches, bubbles of mixed spit and pre-ejaculate blowing and popping by the sides of her mouth!</p><p>–Oh… I can't… I'm gonna…– The quartermaster shuddered, his body stiffening, his hands reaching for whatever bit of support was there to be found around the wooden cabin; As he dared not grab the woman's head by her red hair, though that had been his first impulse!</p><p>Wildly, Fortune simply maintained her stride, ignoring all but a single part of the man, sensing that his twitching erection was about to blow, much like she wanted it to do!</p><p>–I'm Sorry Captain! I can't… Hold…– The man screamed, feeling the warm jets of air which escaped the woman's nostrils over his moist cock with each of her exhales.</p><p>The volume which filled Sarah Fortune's mouth was both surprising and welcome! Jerking and twitching, each spasm released a spoonful anew, which she was all too happy to taste and swallow! Firmly, she maintained her grasp, caressing the long, veiny shaft all the way until it jerked no more!</p><p>Rabidly, the redhead kept on sucking, until he had nothing more to give, and his cock began to soften. Only when the last drained drop of semen had been appropriately licked and embedded, did she finally release the organ from the warm embrace of her crimson lips.</p><p>–Now, that was something!– Fortune exclaimed, examining the phallus still in hand. –You need to eat more pineapple though.– Make a note of it, for when we reach the next port.</p><p>–Captain?– He looked at her, bewildered.</p><p>–For flavor.– She said, smiling.</p><p>–Oh. Yes, Ma'am!– He saluted her again.</p><p>–Well…– She sighed. –It's a shame I can't sample you further.– She gave his cock a playful tug. –But I guess there are matters which need my attention right now. Still, You keep up the good work, and more rewards may be in wait.– She stated, letting go at last.</p><p>–Hum… Yes, Captain!–</p><p>–Now…– She stood, her large breasts bobbing up and down. –Help me straightening out my dress so I can go check what we still have in storage, and see if this food shortage issue can be mitigated.– She looked at him up and down, then cracked a wide grin. –Pull your pants up, will you? I see you're getting hard again. Good! But we'll have to see what to do about that some other time.–</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>01 - "STRAIGHT PRIORITIES"</p><p>The wooden sea-faring vessel was large, with many narrow corridors and more than a single level below deck. Bits of Yordle technology acquired over the years of bounty-hunting, and adapted here and there, had also turned the ship into something of a wonder of combined tech and magery alike, with all manner of facilities such a sizeable boat could house. And of course, a crew of fittingly large size had to come with it; After all, keeping it all running smoothly was no simple operation.</p><p>While she strutted through the halls, the sound of her boots echoing with each step, Miss Fortune could never go more than a few seconds without meeting one or more of her employees; Hard and work, eagerly earning their pay, and just as eager and as hard when greeting their passing Captain.</p><p>Prior to leaving her cabin, Sarah had only bothered with looking for pants for a second, before deciding they were not a necessity. At least, not anymore. As she walked by, her round buttocks jiggled in tandem with her equally round bosom, the black and white dress adorning her barely covering half the former's ample curvature.</p><p>–"The mood has certainly improved around here."– Fortune remarked, observing the energetic way in which all the men who saw her would greet, then doubly so, once they'd look down at her exposed legs. –"I guess my new managerial approach has more perks than I originally considered."– She grinned, making a note of how exceptionally clean and efficient it all seemed to be and function during this trip. –"Heh. I guess these men don't mind making the extra effort, for getting the extra reward."– She ran her fingers over the walls, then examining their dustless tips.</p><p>Approaching the dining hall adjacent to the kitchen, Miss Fortune pondered a moment about having breakfast, recalling she had yet to eat this day, though somehow her hunger appeared to be largely satiated. –Looks like I already had most of a meal.– She stopped for a moment right in front of the hall's entrance, smiling as she licked the last bits of dried semen from around her lips. –I must make sure to thank the cook and quartermaster both, for such a nutritious snack. Maybe I'll be having it regularly as part of a new diet. For now though, let's see about drinks.– She added, stepping through the threshold.</p><p>–Hey! If it ain't our proud Cap'n!– Gragas greeted loudly from the table, slapping his belly. Before of him, a sizeable pile of dirty plates gathered just over the course of the ongoing morning stood tall. –Nice dress!– He remarked as the red-headed woman approached.</p><p>–You like it, do you?–</p><p>–Oh, Ye know I do!– He patted her ass. –Especially this pantsless bit! Is a look ye should keep!– He laughed out loud.</p><p>–You have a way with words.– She smiled. –And with your mouth.– She touched the plates.</p><p>–Wha' can I say? This perfect figure don' just happen you know?– Gragas laughed, tapping his belly. –Gotta maintain it. Ye do like it dontcha?–</p><p>–Hum… I guess I do.– She rubbed a hand over the man's hairy stomach. –But this belly is beginning to grow as costly as it is ample.–</p><p>–Whut?– Gragas looked on confused, with a hiccup.</p><p>–You realize the ship has anchored?–</p><p>–Sure.–</p><p>–Do you know why?–</p><p>–The shrimpy guy said somethin' bout fishin'. So, I'm guessing fishin'?–</p><p>Fortune pushed her hair to a side, wrapping an arm around the man's neck, sitting on his lap. –Fishing, yes. You can call it that. But why are we stopping to fish in the middle of a business trip? Can you guess?–</p><p>He burped, covering his mouth with the back of a hand, before reaching for one of her breasts. –Maybe… Food?–</p><p>–Food, yes again.– She smiled, playing with his long beard, while he did the same with her nipple, which had just been squeezed out of the dress. –But why would we need food?–</p><p>–Well, 'cause we runnin' out, I guess.–</p><p>–Exactly! You see where I'm going with this?–</p><p>–If yer sayin' I need to control my appetite…–</p><p>–Can't you at least hold back a little? This isn't an eatery, you know.–</p><p>–I figured I'm more than earnin' my keep, with them free drinks and the other thing.– He grinned, pinching her breast harder.</p><p>–It's not about the value of what you offer. Which admittedly, I do enjoy.– She reached for his swollen crotch. –It's that unlike your barrel, and your belly, it looks like, my ship is not bottomless.–</p><p>–Aye.– He nodded. –I'll try to hold back a little til we reach port then.–</p><p>–You do that. And since you brought it up; About the other thing…–</p><p>–Ya?– He grinned widely.</p><p>–It's really frustrating when we screw each other to sleep, and then the following morning I wake up, and you're already off having a third or fourth breakfast.–</p><p>–Well…– He tapped his belly again. –Is like I told ye. Need to keep in shape luv. Besides, is not like yer spendin' those mornings alone.–</p><p>–Screwing the first crew member who shows up after doing anything right is not my first choice.–</p><p>–Ain't the last either.– Gragas laughed. –Plus, I got my priorities, and yer men deserve a go.– He looked around the room, meeting the eyes of crewmen moving about. –Am I right or am I right boys?–</p><p>–Here, here!– The men cheered.</p><p>–Looks like you've gotten very popular around here.– Miss Fortune remarked, nodding to her men, squeezing her grip on Gragas' crotch even harder.</p><p>–Course! How can ye not like me? I'm adorable! Is good to have them drinkin' buddies too.– He smiled. –Though I can't say I'm nowhere near as popular as ye. Right, Capn'?–  </p><p>Uncharacteristically, Miss Fortune blushed at the observation.</p><p>–Oh, come on, now!– Gragas continued, amused at the redhead's reaction. –Ye gonna try to say ye don't enjoy yer newfound popularity?–</p><p>–It's… It's not that.– She smirked. –I feel your brew may have made my thirst… Unquenchable.– A number of low cheers and chuckles echoed around the room, as the men working tried, and failed, to disguise their reactions. Sarah Fortune in turn just widened her grin.</p><p>–He he! Well… Ain't it better to reward the good work, rather than punish the bad?– Gragas laughed, just as more muttered cheers echoed in approval of his inquiry. –Look around. I hardly ever seen a happier crew anywhere. Nor a better run ship. Besides…– He patted the magic barrel, an object which never failed to be by his side. –Ye can be as thirsty as ye want with this here baby around.–</p><p>Fortune grinned wider, almost wickedly, leaning back with one breast fully exposed. She looked down at the barrel, then around the room, as the men both working, and curious alike surrounded them. With a contradictory sense of fondness, she began to recall how each of them performed, bot in and out of her bed, as workers and bed-warmers both.</p><p>The cook from just minutes earlier, always desperate to last as much as possible inside her. The navigator, fittingly attentive to details, so fond to play with her breasts. The boatswain and his skilled tongue, and the carpenters with their equally skilled hands, all masters of foreplay. The coopers, who often caroused with Gragas, and who were likewise fond of taking her as a group. The ship's surgeon and his enjoyable understanding of anatomy, and even more enjoyable ability to put it to use. The master gunner's notorious master gun. Even musicians who traveled along for entertainment, and had put up a new, crowd-pleasing act with themselves and their Captain together, for all to watch. All those, plus the recently sampled quartermaster, and whatever else the small man may have to surprise her, and yet, they all somehow seemed insufficient; Unable to fulfill her quite as this clandestine fat man did.</p><p>Looking back down at the barrel, then up to Gragas' face, Fortune bit her lip, massaging the erection in her hand up and down, through the man's loincloth. She tapped the wooden container with a foot, giving it another quick glance, before locking gaze with its owner once more. –That isn't the only type of brew, nor thirst I'm talking about.– She averted her gaze when concluding the sentence, beaming at the many pairs of eyes around them.</p><p>–If that be the case luv…– Gragas said, after letting out a loud belch, fastening his hands around the woman's waist. –I may have somethin' fer ye!–</p><p>Hoisting Fortune up violently, he raised her up to the table, pushing the plates aside with complete abandon, sending several to smash on the floor! As if by reflex, she closed her hand around the loincloth while she was pulled up, refusing to let it go, tearing the piece and unleashing the fat man's fully erect cock!</p><p>–There's a good girl!– Gragas said. –It was getting tight down there!–</p><p>–It's about to get again!– Miss Fortune simpered at him.</p><p>Pushing the redhead along the length of the table, Gragas splashed more and more plates around. He pressed his hips to hers, shoving his tongue through her lips, pulling the dress downwards and upwards until it was little more than a makeshift belt to be grabbed for support around her midsection!</p><p>Altering between breasts and buttocks, Gragas' huge hands had their fill, while Fortune's aimed to do the same, moving from the curve of his hairy belly, down to the girth of his barrel-shaped cock!</p><p>When he felt her warm clutch, Gragas leaned ahead, over her, forcing the woman down to her back, as to lay flat and spread-eagled over the dining table, with himself standing, firmly placed between her legs!</p><p>–Take a step back!– She said, when he finally broke away from the kiss.</p><p>–My plan all along!– He replied, moving so she could position the head of his penis against her reddened vaginal lips!</p><p>–Now, move forward!– Fortune added, grinding her teeth with a mischievous grin.</p><p>–Like I said…– He jammed himself inside her in a single, violent stab; She let out a sharp moan of pleasure and pain in response! –My plan all along!–</p><p>With a deceptive degree of stamina and dexterity for a man his size, Gragas started to hump, shaking the whole table with each thrust! He grabbed at the crumpled dress around the bounty hunter's waist, twisting the cloth between his hands, so it would torque and squeeze her abdomen, providing him with a stabilizing handle; One allowing him to move as vigorously as he wanted, without the risk of pushing her away!</p><p>Fortune moaned and screamed louder and louder while the fat man increased his pace; Her voice a complement for his savage grunting! Back and forth, her large breasts jiggled following the thrusting motions, eventually growing to produce wet striking noises, as they slapped against her sweat drenched body! Her hands reached for the edge of the wooden table, clasping and clawing at it! Eyes closed, the redhead squirmed in ecstasy, twisting her back and whipping her long hair side to side whilst being fucked senseless!</p><p>There were enough onlookers already around when the show started, some perhaps even having guessed, if not hoped, for something like this to happen. When the known sound of their Captain's screaming began to fill the halls, however, it was only a matter of time before the ship's entire crew was drawn towards the dining room!</p><p>As the crowd gathered, they first watched in silence, ever fascinated by the sight of the beautiful, curvaceous redhead being fucked by the large, bearded man; Allowing her screams and his grunts to overpower the senses across the room and adjacent corridors. Eventually, gradually, however, a timid cheer would escape this captivated crowd. Little by little, as the seconds, then minutes passed, the crewmen grew more bold and energized, daring to move closer while they cheered, egging the massive man on, raising their fists in support for his efforts.</p><p>–He he! Looks like we get a crowd rootin' fer us, red!– Gragas laughed, though he kept his stride. –Come on, give'em boys a wave!–</p><p>Miss Fortune looked around, seeing the many familiar, yet indistinct faces of her crew watching her as she was mercilessly fucked over a dining table and dirty plates by Gragas; The men's cheers and shouts muffled by her own moaning. Somehow, their presence only made it all that much more exciting!</p><p>Letting go of the table, Fortune allowed herself to be thrashed by the force of Gragas' momentum, permitting her firm breasts to swing more wildly, flailing her arms around, shouting with lewd pleasure and encouragement, towards both the man who took her and the ones who watched it transpire!</p><p>–Whoa! Yer extra feisty this mornin' ain'tcha?– Gragas stated, surprised and pleased. –I'm not one to disappoint!– He said, increasing the strength behind his jabs, holding her by the dress with a single hand, while the other slapped her tits from side to side, while they bounced!</p><p>–Come on, you big bastard!– Fortune snarled. –Take me! Make me your bounty!–</p><p>–Yeah, fuck her brains out!– One of the crewmen shouted –You heard'er!–</p><p>–Come on Gragas! Don't you let her off easy!– Another man screamed. –Give it to her til she can't strut around all proper anymore!–  </p><p>–You heard the men!– Miss Fortune said, endorsing the vulgar cheering, much to everyone's surprise and relief.</p><p>Drinks started getting passed around, while the spectacle and noise only escalated! The ship's musicians had not thought to bring their instruments at first, but now pots and pans had been improvised in creating an accompanying percussion to the sexual display!</p><p>Every few seconds Gragas would reach for a glass handed to him, draining most of it in one gulp, then spilling the remainder over the red-haired woman, occasionally leaning forward to suck the spirits off her chest! His thrusting though, never halted, neither decreased!</p><p>Miss Fortune screamed like a spirit being exorcised, her figure twisting around like a serpent on fire, her blue eyes only ever opening on occasion, giving the crewmen about lustful incitement towards further hurrah!</p><p>–Yeah! Look at the bitch go!–</p><p>–Scream you whore! You love getting screwed like a whore, dontcha?–</p><p>–I do!– Fortune said. –All the time! I never get tired of getting stuffed with a hard cock!–</p><p>–Here, here!– The men cheered, clashing filled mugs, many of them with pants down, pleasuring themselves.</p><p>–Look at Captain sea bitch! The cock hunter! Fuck'er good!–</p><p>–Don't disappoint your fans, Gragas!– Fortune screamed between moans. –And don't you dare disappoint me! I'm almost…–</p><p>–Don't worry lass! Ol' Gragas gotcha!– The fat man replied. –I ain't blowin' til yer glowin'!–</p><p>–She's goin' crazy!– One man shouted.</p><p>–The bitch loves it! I bet she can live on cum alone from now on!–</p><p>–Yeah, Capn' harlot! Ya love it dontcha?–</p><p>Fortune moaned and laughed, sanctioning the claims.</p><p>–Can't go five minutes without a cock in ya anymore, can ya?–</p><p>Gragas began to increase his speed, sweat dripping from his brow down and over the fair woman below. She, in turn, gnawed her teeth, swaying her hips with as much intensity as she could, ready and willing to achieve her climax, and receive the man's! The onlookers' taunts and would-be insults only arousing her further; Accelerating and enhancing the experience!</p><p>–Boy, look at her go! She's losing her mind on his cock!–</p><p>–Yes!– Miss Fortune screamed. –It's the best! It's the best feeling ever!–</p><p>–Nobody would believe it if we told them! The dreaded Miss Fortune, complete cock slut! Someone shouted.–</p><p>At this point, it all began to swirl into a chaotic whirlpool of frenzied lust! Many of the men started to reach climax themselves, unleashing thick, white streams of seed which covered the redheaded woman's pale skin from one side to the other! All the while, she screamed, grabbing and squeezing her own breasts, rubbing them body to nipple with this new layer of lubricate! Gragas began to slow down, feeling his member twitching and the woman's vaginal walls responding; Their struggle had finally come to an end; Their combined peak had arrived at last!</p><p>Amid enthusiastic cheering and screaming, Sarah's shriek echoed the loudest! The fat man exploded inside her, pulling and pressing their hips together, leaning forward letting the weight of his hairy belly rest atop her! Fortune bellowed, toes curling, skin reddening as her hair, nearly passing out from the mind-numbing jolt of pleasure as she climaxed! She wrapped her hands around Gragas, pulling him towards her, biting his lower lip, clawing his back, nearly drawing blood from both gestures! He did not protest. Instead, they remained like that, joined in ecstasy, for however many seconds it took for their combined genitals to stop twitching.</p><p>–Dammit woman, ye nearly tore me lip off!– Gragas finally said, standing again, rubbing his mouth with the back of a hand.</p><p>–It's your own damn fault.– Fortune replied, breathing heavily, still lying limply over the table, her breasts heaving up and down. –That fat cock of yours! It's just the best! It's the tastiest meal my pussy has ever had! Every other is just an appetizer!–</p><p>–He he! Glad ye enjoy it luv, but ye don't wanna hurt yer men's feelings, talkin' like that.–</p><p>–I don't care.– She raised her head. –They can enjoy themselves with me, as I can enjoy them, provided they earn it. But when it comes down to sating my appetite, nothing comes close to that fat meat-stick of yours!–</p><p>–Yer gonna make me blush.– He took a step back, his half-limp organ pulling out of the woman, releasing a stream of cum, which dripped over the table's edge, down to the floor. Reaching for his barrel, Gragas gestured towards the crewmen, who readily threw him one mug after another, all of which were promptly filled and spread around.</p><p>Miss Fortune sat up, looking at the mess throughout the dining room, while she sipped a welcome gulp of cold brew, after being handed her own glass. –Hum…–</p><p>The crew members remained quiet, waiting to see what it was that their Captain had to say; Apprehensive she might disapprove of their recent behavior.</p><p>–Alright men, show's over. Clean up this place and get back to work. Maybe later we can see if you've earned any more merriment.– She smiled. –In the meantime, fix me some hot water for a bath and give me reports on how the fishing is going and how long til we are expected to resume the trip and reach Ionia, given this delay.–</p><p>–Aye, Captain!– The men said in unison.</p><p>–As for you…– She addressed Gragas. –Come by my cabin once you had your fill here.–</p><p>–Heh. Aye, aye, Captain!– Gragas replied, delighted.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>–Come in!– Miss Fortune shouted with a bit of effort to say the words clearly when the knock sounded through her cabin's door.</p><p>–Captain…– A bespectacled, fair-haired man stepped in, timidly attempting to ignore the sight right ahead.</p><p>–Yes?– The redhead asked, her visage covered by a curtain of hair, while she was pushed back and forth by the force of the thrusts, a natural result of being fucked from behind, on all fours, by the over-enthusiastic quartermaster. –Keep going.– She ordered the small man, when he threatened to stop at the sight of the ship's navigator.</p><p>–What is it?–</p><p>–We hum…– He struggled with ignoring what transpired, as much as with the urge to offer to join in. –We have land in sight.–</p><p>–Already?– She smiled, turning towards the quartermaster again. –Nice stamina. It will go on your record.–</p><p>–Thank you, Captain.– The small man saluted, keeping up the pace.</p><p>–Yes.– The navigator continued. –We should be arriving in Ionia within the hour.–</p><p>–Very well.– Fortune replied. –Have the entire crew meet me on deck in twenty minutes.–</p><p>–Will do, Captain!–</p><p>–Wait!– She called out, as the man made to leave, looking back and forth. –On second thought, make that thirty minutes.–</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>Just as soon as she left her cabin, Fortune immediately commanded the ship to be anchored prior to making for the port. As expected, the crew was quick to comply. Within instants, the vessel was halted.</p><p>Only half a mile or so away, the shores of Ionia could be seen with complete clarity from the deck, illuminated by the sun of a morning blessed with a cloudless sky. The contours of quaint, unusually shaped constructs, their curves and angles, adorned with bright colors and pointy ceilings, which shone distinct from the natural white sands and green woods. The place appeared peaceful, serene even, though if experience was any indication, neither peace nor serenity were things ever to be expected during a bounty hunt.</p><p>As she strutted from one side to the other of the mid section of the ship's deck, Miss Fortune exuded a foisting aura of seriousness which seemed to have been absent through the duration of this latest trip. In a mere second, however, it was as if all that time at sea had vanished, and she was once again the Miss Fortune, world's foremost bounty hunter! Knowing better than to behave casually on such an occasion, all her men stood in a line, quietly awaiting for their Captain's orders.</p><p>–Alright, men…– The redhead began, still pacing. –We're about to go on another hunt, and if my analysis is anything to go by, this is a very dangerous one. That being the case, we'll be doing things a little differently once we dock.–</p><p>–How so?– Asked the quartermaster.</p><p>–When it comes to the ship, everything is to be done as standard. Gather materials for repairs, replenish our stocks, see what they have to offer of better quality there.–</p><p>The men nodded in accord.</p><p>–When it comes to the hunt, on the other hand, you are not to interfere. You've all been briefed on our target, and you should know better than to try fighting her. I repeat, you are not to engage the target! You are not to look conspicuous while in town, and you are not to appear as if looking for anyone.–</p><p>–But…– The quartermaster spoke again. –Forgive me, Captain, but I think your fame may precede you.–</p><p>–That may be the case, but while some may know who I am, they shouldn't be able to tell why I'm there. As far as Ionia is concerned, we're only making a stop for trading. Aside from that, you are all forbidden to act on your own. If anyone sees or hears anything, come to me with the information, and I'll decide what to do. Any questions?–</p><p>The crew remained silent, after a few quick glances around.</p><p>–Good. Now, raise the anchor.– She caressed the pistols held in her belt. –And wish me luck.–</p><p>Like a well-oiled machine, the men scattered, each of them promptly back to their working station, the air of levity present during the journey past completely gone.</p><p>–Boy, yer awful serious today.– Gragas approached, drunkenly lurching from one of the entrances towards the vessel's interior. –I figured ye'd be more relaxed after all the dicking ye been takin'.– He chuckled.</p><p>Sarah shrugged. –Pleasure is pleasure, but when it comes time for business, there's no playing allowed.–</p><p>–That's cold.–</p><p>–That's profit.–</p><p>–So who are ye after anyway?–</p><p>–After all this time, you're asking now?–</p><p>–Hey… There was plenty a screwin', drinkin' an' eatin' to be done! Ye got yer business, I got mine.–</p><p>–I guess I should have expected that from you.– She smiled. –Hopefully we'll be getting back to your kind of business soon.–</p><p>–Aye! So, ye want some help?–</p><p>–What do you mean?–</p><p>–With them huntin'. I'm no stranger to a brawl, ye know?– He laughed, scratching his belly.</p><p>Somehow, his boast seemed fitting; Obvious even. Though she had never seen Gragas fight, Fortune's instincts could tell he would be a fitting opponent, even for the likes of herself. It could be his offer would prove useful. –You heard me addressing my men.– She remarked. –This will be a dangerous mission.–</p><p>–Oh, I wouldn't worry 'bout that lass. Got plenty of the ol' liquid courage even.– He patted the barrel he always carried, which was now placed on the floor by his side. –Even for ye, if needed. Not that we'll be needin' it, but we might be wantin' it.–  </p><p>–Tempting, but I don't drink on the job.–</p><p>–Suit yerself, luv. I never let a job get in the way o' me drinkin'. So, ye want me along or what?–</p><p>Fortune halted for a moment, looking at the huge, fat man up and down, raising an eyebrow. –Perhaps…–</p><p>–Alright then!– Gragas burped joyfully. –Now, tell me about this prey o' yours while we walk back to the dining room.– He completed turning away to re-enter the ship. –I'm starvin'!–</p><p>Fortune sighed, looking at the fat man casually waddling away. Smiling again, she followed. –We'll be looking for a woman. Her name is Karma…–</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 02 - "BUSINESS TRIP"</p><p>THE END..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Foxhole"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 03 - "FOXHOLE"</p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE</p><p>"The bloody hell is takin' her so long?" Gragas complained, pacing the stone ground from side to side, whereon long blades of grass poked up between slabs. "How 'bout it boys? Ye fancy a drink now, or what?" He asked of the crewmen who stood by in a neatly organized line.</p><p>"Hum… We better not." One of the men replied. "Like we said, still on the clock and all. Captain would have our skins if we slack off before the target is apprehended."</p><p>"Bah! Suit yerself. I'm having another. Can't get through this day on an empty belly. I thought this bounty huntin' business would've been a lot more interesting, lemme tell ya."</p><p>"It usually is." Another crewman said. "But sometimes we don't know for sure when to start, so this type of scouting is a must."</p><p>"Eh. Whatever ye say. Much more of this and I'll be finding meself a nice tavern." Gragas said looking around, trying to identify which one, amongst the odd-looking buildings, could be the place where food and drink were for sale.</p><p>Miss Fortune's ship had reached the shores of Ionia at first light, and from then on, ever since leaving port, the red-haired bounty hunter and her crew had spent their time in search of their mark, hiking from one small village to the next over the mountainous terrain. This process had lasted far more than expected, even the patrols spread across the region had returned empty-handed. Apparently, this Karma woman, whom they sought, was either well regarded or feared enough around the area, that the locals refrained from saying much, beyond claims of ignorance. Fortune's instincts, however, were not so easily fooled; She knew it, that by applying the right kind of pressure, someone was bound to crack.</p><p>"Got it!" Sarah Fortune said, stepping from inside the village elder's hut, wiping a fresh stream of hot semen which threatened to run down her chin. "Get ready, all of you!" She told her men.</p><p>"Wait a second there luv." Gragas protested. "What you mean, ye got it?"</p><p>"I have Karma's location."</p><p>The fat man laughed. "Just like that? All this time nobody talkin', then you just manage to get someone to tell ya all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Yes. I managed to convince this village's elder to see things my way. He was rather cooperative after I explained the situation." Fortune replied, grinning.</p><p>"Heh. Yer one silver-tongued devil, alright!"</p><p>"You know it."</p><p>"Heh heh, That I do! So, now that looks like we done wastin' time, where to Capn'?"</p><p>"Right." The redhead began strutting from one side to the other, her men standing straight, awaiting instructions. "It appears Karma is currently quelching an anti-Noxian rebellion in the mountains northward. It will be a few hours walk til we reach..."</p><p>"A few hours?!" Gragas protested. "Yer kiddin' me?! We've been walkin' all day already! Bloddy hell, it's almost night. Let's go tomorrow." He looked at the crewmen, seeking support, but there was none to be found; They knew better than to challenge the red-haired bounty hunter.</p><p>"We go right now." Fortune said, coldly. "Karma is not alone, she's accompanied by a small crew, much like myself. With luck though, we may find them all distracted, or exhausted from fighting. We may not get such an opportunity again. So, get ready. Whatever you need to do here, do it now. We leave in five minutes."</p><p>Gragas sighed. "Dammit. Fine. Lemme get another drink, and we can move on, and get this business over with!"</p><p> </p><p>01 - "DELIVERY"</p><p>"This place looks good." Karma said, examining the terrain. "Light a fire, and set up tents. I'll fetch water."</p><p>Between the eight of them, the platoon of men who followed her looked at one another, frozen in place, reticent to move.</p><p>"What?" Karma asked, puzzled as to why these experienced soldiers seemed so frightened.</p><p>"Well, Ma'am..." One of them replied. "This forest, on this mountain, it's said to be cursed. Evil spirits lurk about."</p><p>The woman sneered. "We've just handled an armed rebellion. I'm sure we can handle any trickster spirit unwise enough to show up. Either way, it's almost night, and the pathway downward is long and steep. This is the first clearing on a flat terrain we've come across since we started making our way back, and I won't risk anyone's neck for the sake of superstition. Besides, we can all hear that waterfall nearby, just like we can all use the fresh water."</p><p>"It's no superstition, Ma'am." Another soldier protested. "I grew up around this region, and there's always been stories of people disappearing."</p><p>"The choice is clear then. You can all leave on your own, or you can stay and spend the night with me." Karma said, calmly. "If you should choose the latter, take the time I'm gone fetching water to set up tents and light a fire, if you please."</p><p>The argument was over, then and there. Afraid of monsters that go bump in the night though they may be, the soldiers still understood that by chancing the way back on their own, they'd be almost surely far less safe, than when having the protection of Karma's powerful magic by their side. The day spent quelling a rebellion was itself, yet another aggravating factor, with none of the men having been left entirely fit for further battle.</p><p>"Choose as you must." Karma continued, turning her back and walking towards the trees that surrounded the clearing. "Either way, I'll be back in a few minutes." She added, grabbing a couple of buckets, and several waterskins before resuming her path. "See you soon. Or at least, I hope to."</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>Ahri could barely believe her luck when her ears perked up, detecting the unmistakable sounds of someone moving through the woods. "Could it be? A person foolish enough to roam through this forest at night?" She thought.</p><p>Curious and ravenous, the nine-tailed fox moved hastily and silently among the trees, her yellow eyes unhindered by darkness, as she ran towards the source of those sounds. Soon, she could also hear the noise of water.</p><p>"The waterfall! Someone's going to the creek!" Ahri gathered, recollecting her knowledge of the terrain, slowing her pace, stepping over dried leaves, though still, somehow, not making a sound. "Let's have a good look at what I'll be dining this evening." She approached, crouching, lurking behind tree trunks, hopping from one to the next, nearing the edge between the woods, and the small river. "Oh, my..." She could not help gasping, when she saw the would-be next prey.</p><p>A woman with dark tan skin, wrapped in elaborate garments of white, pink and gold began to undress, as she began to wash herself in the stream. Her short hair shone dark brown in the moonlight, and her eyes were of a green shimmer, matched by serpent-like markings which crawled up her leg, contrasting with the shiny brown of her skin. When her clothes dropped, her body was revealed to be slim and athletic, with long legs, and perky, medium-sized breasts. She also moved with a strange grace, as if all her motions were calculated, cleaning herself in such a fashion that it closely resembled a kind of choreographed dance.</p><p>Mouth-wateringly, Ahri managed to control herself enough to not lunge at this banquet; Her urges as a soul devourer contained, at least to the point where she achieved a better glance at the surroundings. Seeing that this woman had placed a couple of buckets, and a number of waterskins on top of a rock by the creek, she understood. "She's not alone!" The nine-tailed fox grinned. "Alright, I can wait a few minutes before a snack. Let's see where this leads, and what else is on the menu."</p><p>...  </p><p> </p><p>02 - "FULL PLATE"</p><p>Hastily, Karma slid into her clothing again, intent on reaching the campsite as fast as possible, after a short bath. As she filled the skins and buckets, she felt something unsettling about, as if she was being watched, only there was neither sound nor movement around her; At least, none she could detect. Considering there might be something to the stories about this forest being haunted, after all, she decided it was best not to risk it; Cutting her washing short and readying to go before anything unexpected had the chance to happen.</p><p>On the way back, Karma was glad she could see the fire from afar, happy to know that things seemed to be running smoothly, further confirming it once she glanced at the dark silhouettes of the tents. Unfortunately, there was no food to be had, but this was to be a one-night stay, and in the morning, they'd all be sitting comfortably inside the nearest village's inn, come this hour of the day.</p><p>"Hey!" The men greeted merrily, seeing their leader return, along with much welcome drinking water.</p><p>The camp had been set up in a circle, with a fire surrounded by stones in the middle, and two tents mounted by each other's side, one larger, one smaller, blocking the path to the woods on that direction. Large boulders had been rolled to be used as makeshift seats, and the soldiers stood, spears in hand, keeping the circle well guarded.</p><p>"Alright, everyone." Karma said stepping in, passing the waterskins around, placing the buckets by the flames. "Just like you all, I want to get out of this place as shortly as possible. Take turns watching camp four at a time. As soon as the sun comes up, wake me up, and we'll move."</p><p>The men nodded, beginning to draw straws without a word, to see who would be selected for which turn of safeguarding. Karma gave another look around, watching the edge of the woods, but once again, there seemed to be nothing to be seen, no sight or sound out of the ordinary. Reluctantly, she pushed her worries aside, deciding there was nothing to be done about them, and ready to rest, she crawled into the smaller tent.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>"Eight men." Ahri's lips curled from the shadows. "Soldiers, by the looks of it. It would be foolish to fight them. Alas, looks like I need to resort to a more creative solution." Her mouth stretched into a toothy grin. "Lucky me. Dinner and entertainment, all in one."</p><p>Darting swiftly around the clearing, the nine-tailed fox cast her spells, wisps of pink flowing from her lips, scattering through the air. Before they knew it, before they even split as to keep guard in turns, the hapless men, distracted with re-hydrating, were all breathing deeply of the soul devourer's lust spell.  </p><p>"There you are boys." Ahri chuckled, crouching in a comfortable, shadowy spot. "Let's see how long you can hold before the fun begins."</p><p>An unspoken sense of tension immediately inundated the camp. None of the soldiers went into their tent to rest, but neither did any of them stand to perform their assigned guard duty either. Instead, they remained there, glancing at one another, wide-eyed, sweating and stiff-bodied, not acknowledging the unnatural pink glimmer in one another's eyes. In a moment, their weapons were left on the floor, as were many bits of armor and clothing they'd all remove in an apparent silent agreement that the place simply felt much too hot for anyone to be wearing those.</p><p>But a few more moments had passed, and the group of men found themselves nearly, if not fully nude, their members stiff, their eyes darting back and forth, this time not simply amongst themselves, as they had begun to glance with increasing shamelessness towards their female commander's tent. They all knew what they wanted; What all of them wanted! It was only a matter of time, before the boldest of the bunch stood up!</p><p>"Not even two minutes." Ahri spoke from her hiding spot, shaking her head, clapping her hands. "Play time's over. Now it's showtime!"</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>Karma was violently yanked from sleep just as her arm was likewise pulled! A shadowy figure loomed over her, eyes glowing, screams and cheers all around! Out of pure reflex, she blasted this creature, as she was dragged out of her tent, sending the assailant flying to crash fiercely against a boulder, lifeless!</p><p>Meanwhile, several other pairs of hands clasped at the dark-skinned woman, yanking her garments from all directions! There were seven of them, Karma counted, before she realized to her surprise and horror, these things which assaulted her were not creatures at all, but her own fighting companions!   </p><p>"What are you doing?! Stop!" Karma shouted, appalled to see that the men were all disrobed; All erect! "What do you think you're..." She then paid attention to their blank, single-minded expressions, and the glow from their eyes. "Something's wrong with them!"</p><p>As the woman mitigated her struggles, the remaining soldiers stripped her completely, holding her arms and legs, pushing her to the floor!</p><p>"Damn you all!" Karma cursed the men, and her obvious imminent fate both. "They can't control themselves. I can't fight back! Damn it! I don't know that I even could fight back at this point!"</p><p>Like a group of ants teaming up to carry its prey, the lust-possessed soldiers pulled the woman towards the center of the campsite, right beside the fire. Four of them, each latched to a limb, curbed any struggle, and prevented further use of her mystical energies.  </p><p>"Don't do this!" Karma screamed, hopelessly. Though the men were clearly under a spell, she still hated them for what they did; Hated them for their weakness in not having been able to resist!</p><p>Finally, Karma was laid spread over the ground, wide-eyed, legs parted, arms pulled up! Looming over, the first of the soldiers stood, feet just ahead of her groin, eagerly holding his hardened member in hand! By each side of her face, two more men kneeled, pointing their own ready cocks towards her terrified visage!</p><p>"Dammit! I can't… Shouldn't hurt them. Despite it all, they're not themselves." Against her instincts, Karma restrained her struggles further. "It looks like they're only after one thing though. Maybe if I endure, it will all be over with no additional harm." She thought. "Then I can see what to do about this, after..."</p><p>Unceremoniously, the two men beside the woman pressed their cocks to her face, while the one between her legs went to his knees, pulling her hips to his!</p><p>"Don't!" Karma shouted in vain, before her lips were filled with man-meat, much like her pussy, within the very following second!</p><p>Cheering each other with grunts, the men humped like crazy, as if possessed only by the raw desire to pleasure themselves with the woman's body! Her cheek stretched to a side, as a cock hammered her mouth, just for it to bet strained towards the other side when the opposite soldier pushed his companion as to shove his own member in there; a dispute which lasted only up to the point where they manage to both fit between her lips!</p><p>Between Karma's legs, the pace was no less frantic, with a man equally frenzied in his mindless thrusting! She could only moan and yell through a mouthful, drool running down her chin, firm breasts shaking up and down, glistening orange, illuminated by the light of the flames! Sensing that the fight had left her, the soldiers who held her arms relaxed their grip, instead shifting her hands as to grab and jerk their respective hard-ons! Barely a few minutes into it, and the dark-skinned woman's body was now used to pleasure five cocks at a time!</p><p>"Wait! Make room!" A soldier who held Karma's leg said, angrily.</p><p>"Yes, move!" The one in charge for the other leg agreed.</p><p>For a mere few seconds, the humping stopped, and the platoon looked at one another, nodding and grinning, almost as if operating like a sex-driven hive-mind! Pulling out, they yanked the woman to her feet by the arms!   </p><p>"What are you..." Karma staggered, coughing and spitting a nigh-mouthful of precum, knees shaking.</p><p>One of the men moved behind her, to lay on the floor, right where she'd just been, his cock standing tall, as the rest of his body went horizontal. Forcefully, Karma was made to sit over him, while he aimed his erection straight to her ass, filling it completely when her shoulders were pushed down by two pairs of hands!</p><p>"Gah!" Karma gasped in pain, squinting her eyes and grinding her teeth!</p><p>Another one of the soldiers grabbed at the woman's breasts, his pale skin contrasting with her tanned complexion; he pushed her back, pressing his body to hers, and her body to the other man underneath! Without missing a beat, he penetrated her, stuffing her pussy in a similar fashion as the other hole! Before she could scream, the two men who were previously occupied with her mouth made efforts to resume the task, each shoving a cock past her lips, from both sides! Finally, two others made sure her hands were occupied anew, making them each clasp a hardened, hot shaft!</p><p>With six men inside her, Karma was petrified to realize; There was still one missing! Her green eyes shifted, following the motion of the last soldier, as he circled around, disappearing behind the shape of the man atop her, always grinning. "What the?! What is he..."</p><p>Suddenly, an extra layer of pressure was added to the weight pressing down on the woman's body! The man over her was shoved forward, and yet another appendix tried to force itself inside her!</p><p>"Mmnf… Nnn..." Karma squirmed in vain, when a second cock was searingly shoved into her pussy! Against all the odds, she now satisfied a full platoon of seven, all at once!</p><p>The frantic, animalistic humping would soon find a rhythm to please all the men involved. Layers of sweat keeping all bodies moving, sliding along with the humping, thrusting, and rubbing! Screams and grunts echoed through the woods, along with muffled moans of protest from the dark-skinned woman.</p><p>The violation lasted for several minutes. Karma could feel the men increasing and decreasing pace, attempting to finish all at the same time! Their cocks twitched inside her, threatening release, her spread legs shook freely with the humping, her torso sliding, pressed between two larger ones! When the members she gratified with her hands began to spasm uncontrollably, she knew the end was near!</p><p>Despite herself, the pain and humiliation could not hold back the physical stimuli. When the hot streams of semen began to run down her buttocks, and her mouth was filled to the point of nearly choking her, against her will, and adding another layer of insult to the ordeal, Karma climaxed! Her body shook and convulsed, her holes tightening, her hands doing the same, it all further intensifying the multiple orgasms of the men taking her! Inside the span of a single minute, all eight participants in this cursed orgy reached a mindless state of mindless ecstasy! Moans, screams, and grunts all blending indistinguishably!</p><p>When the calm after the storm finally came, Karma was tossed to the ground, her body covered in sweat, both hers and of the men. Thick streams of cum ran down her neck, buttocks, legs, and arms, and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath, between bubbles of frothed spunk.</p><p>"Is it over?" Karma though, turning her head towards her tent, intent on crawling towards it, so she could try leaving this tribulation behind her. She hated the men for what they'd done, yet she understood it was not their fault, and after all, they had tried warning her about spending the night in this place.</p><p>Alas, it was not yet meant to be! The soldiers would still take turns with her, one or two at a time, their eyes still glowing pink! It would be a good couple of hours before the men all lay about the fire, exhausted at last, and the dark-skinned woman was finally forgotten; Then able to slither away, leaving a trail of sexual fluids along the path, as she thankfully crept inside her tent.</p><p>"Damn you all!" Karma whispered, closing herself inside the would-be cloth fortress. "Weak-willed thugs! No wonder I prefer a woman's touch!" She spat, trying to clean herself with some water and bits of her torn attire.</p><p>Just when it seemed that the night held no more surprises, right after Karma managed to lay down, hoping to sleep the nightmare away, if only for a few hours, she heard some commotion happening just outside! "What could it be this time?" She thought, uncertain that she'd be able to endure any more humiliation. Waiting with her guard up, it became clear after a while, whatever was happening was not the same thing as before, the men were decidedly not coming to fetch her again. "Looks like nobody's coming in here. I best have a look." She concluded, inching closer to the tent's exit, once she felt enough time had passed.</p><p> </p><p>03 - "JUST DESERTS"</p><p>Perhaps she'd been brash to step out of the canopy so daringly, Karma considered, when her eyes beheld what transpired outside.</p><p>The platoon of men gathered in a circle, all of them nude and hard, ejaculating towards the center, over and over, screaming in ecstasy, until they all fell lifeless, a lingering expression of joy still etched in their blank stares.</p><p>Once the men expired, Karma saw what it was that rested in the center of their gathering, or rather, who it was! A woman, or what looked looked a woman, pale-skinned, with dark hair and yellow cat-like eyes over high cheekbones! She was very slim of build, but her breasts were large, as were her hips wide! Atop her head, what resembled animal ears protruded, and behind her, a number of fox-like tails spread out in a fan!</p><p>"What the?!" Karma thought, raising her hand in a combative stance. "What is she? Not a regular person, that's obvious enough!" She looked around at the deceased soldiers. "Who are you?" She asked the creature, firmly.</p><p>The nine-tailed woman stood, her body exposed, her garments left in a bundle behind her. She was covered in cum, that last remnant of quickening from those seven men, which she rubbed over her face, breasts, and belly, giggling all the while. Licking her fingers, she put her digits to her red lips, blowing a kiss towards the dark-skinned woman's direction.</p><p>When Karma saw it, it was already too late! The wisp of pink energy infecting the air which emanated from the mysterious woman surrounded her! She was paralyzed; Left in a waken stupor of hypnosis and desire, entirely at the nine-tailed creature's whims!</p><p>"My, my..." Ahri said, stepping forward. "Looks like those bad men did quite a number on you." She grinned, running her hands over Karma's face. "Not to worry. Ahri's here, and she'll take good care of you."</p><p>Karma nodded, feeling a strange sense of warmth at those words.</p><p>"I'm sorry I could not save you in time, but I'm sure I can make up for it, don't you agree?"</p><p>Karma nodded once more.</p><p>Ahri chuckled. "Sure you do. But it wasn't all bad now, was it? You always dreamed of being taken like that, about being ravaged against your will by a pack of mindless cocks, didn't you?"</p><p>With her mind in a haze, Karma agreed. "Yes..." She said, meekly.</p><p>"There, there. It's all fine now; Now that you admit to what you truly are; An object of pleasure, good for nothing else." Ahri said, her lips inching closer to Karma's.</p><p>"Y… Yes."</p><p>Ahri pressed forward some more, fastening her hands around the other woman's waist, rubbing nipples together, their lips touching. "Yes. Now that you can see the truth, it's all so much more comfortable, so much more enjoyable, is it not?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"I can sense you want something else, though. I can feel you prefer something else. Something softer." Ahri continued, pressing her lips, slipping her tongue into the other's oral passage!</p><p>Deeply, passionately, Ahri kissed Karma, their eyes closed, bodies scraping together, their hands clasping at each other's buttocks! For several minutes, their tongues danced, pushing and pulling, excess saliva drenching their chins!</p><p>"Mmmm… See, wasn't that nice?" Ahri asked, disengaging. "Too bad I can't keep you, but at least we get to play, before the end."</p><p>After a few more pecks over Karma's lips, Ahri began to lick the other woman's face, moving down to the neck and all over! She cleaned that tanned skin, slurping on every remnant of semen which still stuck to it, nibbling on nipples, moving downwards, all the way to her groin, using her hands to spread the legs apart, just enough for complete, perfect access!</p><p>"Let's see if you like this better." Ahri grinned.</p><p>Masterfully, the nine-tailed fox began to pleasure Karma! Licking the vaginal lips apart, rubbing the clitoris with the fingers of one hand, and using the other's digits to penetrate and stimulate the fleshy inner walls! Within a moment, Karma was in ecstasy, moaning loudly, only able to stand still by the dominating power of the fox' spell!</p><p>A combination of lubricants and sperm oozed from that tanned slit, which Arhi was all too eager to consume, ever applying her expertise in matters of the flesh towards bringing the other woman to climax!</p><p>As her screams grew louder, Karma's body began to shake, her sight narrowing, and her form collapsing! With a primal bellow, she was overwhelmed by a powerful orgasm, just as Ahri clamped lips to her mound, and hands to her ass, draining the stream of energy which was siphoned from herself by the nine-tailed fox' feeding spell! Spent, weak, Karma could not help falling to her knees!</p><p>"Oh, my..." Ahri said, looking at the tanned woman, with an expression of elation and surprise. "Your magic is more powerful than I expected. Seems like you have enough fuel to keep going. And I never refuse a second serving." She grinned. "Come, lie down on your back." She beckoned.</p><p>Karma complied, assuming the requested position without protest.</p><p>"Now, you get to have a taste, and I get to have some fun." Ahri stated, positioning herself above the other woman, holding her dark brown hair with a hand, and pressing her dark lips to her pale crotch! "Dinner's served. Don't be coy. Eat up!"</p><p>Hungrily, Karma complied once more, embracing Ahri's legs, bobbing her head up and down, as she licked frantically, tasting the soul devourer's sex fully, stimulating her with lips and tongue alike!</p><p>"Ah! Oh… You… Ah! It's clearly not your first time doing this!" Ahri moaned. "Good girl!"</p><p>As skillfully as the other woman had done just before, Karma pleasured her enchantress, keeping the latter inching closer towards climax with every lick, and every nibble! Noises of kissing mixed with high-pitched moaning, as the nine-tailed fox was carried closer and closer to the edge, yelping, and squirming, until her body stiffened and exploded in a burst of orgasmic pleasure!</p><p>Screeching, Arhi raked Karma's scalp, curling forward as she came! The life energy flowing from the latter's mouth into herself, into the very venereal gash she'd been pleasuring! "Ohh! Yes!" The fox screamed. "More! More! Oh, I can't get enough of you!"</p><p>After a few seconds, while the orgasmic spasms subsided, the mischievous vixen managed to regain her composure, looking down at the subservient woman's visage, still beaming between her legs. "You are something! Get ready for another round..."</p><p>Click! Ahri heard the noise behind her, just as a hard object poked at the back of her head! She froze, realizing that in spite of not ever spending much time inside cities or towns, she still recognized the distinct mechanical sounds of a gun being cocked!</p><p> </p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>"Didn't I tell you, it would be worth it to press ahead after sundown?" Miss Fortune asked her crew, while she thrust her weapon firmly to the back of Ahri's head.</p><p>"Aye, ye did." Gragas said, laughing. "We might've missed the show otherwise. Credit where it's due, to our brave Cap'n!" He added, chugging his barrel.</p><p>Ahri's eyes moved from side to side. It seemed in her moment of passion, she was distracted enough to allow herself to be surrounded by a group of people; Pirates, by the looks of it. The question was, what could a group of foreign pirates possibly be doing this far inland, and this far inside a forest, in the middle of the night? She wanted to look around, only as soon as her head threatened to twitch…</p><p>"Hold it right there!" Miss Fortune commanded. "One sudden move and you lose your head." She told the nine-tailed woman, then she turned towards her crew, who examined the campsite. "Anything?"</p><p>"All goners here." The Quartermaster replied, looking at the bodies littering the floor. "That one over there hit his head real hard. The others… Not sure."</p><p>"How come them's all naked?" Another crewman asked.</p><p>"Hmph. It seems like the village elder I spoke to before leaving was right, after all." Fortune replied. "There is a soul-devouring lust spirit in these woods, after all. And by the looks of it, we might have just found it." She poked at Ahri's head with her gun again.</p><p>"What about the other one? That who we're lookin' for?" Gragas asked, pointing at the dark-skinned woman.</p><p>Miss Fortune tilted her head, looking down. "Yes, I believe it is. Though honestly, I was rather looking for someone more… Dignified."</p><p>"Aw, thank goodness! I can't wait to get back to the boat! Unless there's some food around here." Gragas asked, looking around at the crewmen, who all shook their heads in response. "Damn!"</p><p>"Enough talk. I intend to be back by morning as well. Get the ropes ready." Once more she poked at Ahri's head. "As for you… I guess you better release your girlfriend there into my custody." She tilted her head, examining Karma's nude body. "I can see the appeal, though I'm more of a guys' girl myself. However, if you intend to fight for her..."</p><p>"No!" Ahri replied. Caught by surprise as she had been, she knew she was in no position to challenge the redhead. Any other answer would be foolish. "I… You can take her! I won't resist, if you just let me go."</p><p>"Negotiating, are we?" Fortune chuckled. "You find you're in a position to do that?"</p><p>"I..." Ahri's eyes glowed yellow. Would she die fighting today?</p><p>"Relax. I find myself in a giving mood. After all, you softened my prey for me." Fortune cocked her chin at Karma. "Tell you what; Get going. But if you try anything funny..."</p><p>Swiftly, silently, Ahri grabbed at her bundle of clothes, then scurried away, hopping along as fast as her legs would carry her, lest the red-haired woman changed her mind! All the while, she could feel that same woman maintaining a steady aim at her, all the way until she disappeared among the trees.</p><p>Half-unconscious, Karma rolled to her belly, attempting to crawl after the nine-tailed fox on her hands and knees, reaching for her lover-abuser with an arm.</p><p>"Heh. Looks like she's still under some spell." Gragas observed.</p><p>"No matter." Fortune replied. "It will wear off soon enough. If it doesn't, I get paid either way." She turned to her men. "Tie her up, and let's move out."</p><p>"Aye Captain!"</p><p>Vainly, with the last of her energies, Karma tried to resist, only she was too weak, too spent, and her mind still too hindered by the fox' hex, for her to pose any opposition to anyone. No sooner had the men tied her up, and she lost consciousness, the last thing remembered being the leering eyes upon her nude body, and the men speaking greedily about how beautiful she looked and how exotic she appeared.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>Karma awoke with the hot sun searing her visage, and a strange feeling of weightlessness, even though she could already tell she laid over a hard, wooden surface. Opening her eyes, it still took a moment for her to realize, she was on a small boat, and still, another for her to recall the terrible experiences from the night before.</p><p>"Awaken, are we?" Miss Fortune called.</p><p>Karma looked up at the red-haired woman, as she sat on the lap of a bald-headed, burly man who rowed the small vessel. Horrified, she recalled the last moments from the night before, when she was captured! Struggling, she realized she could not move; Her hands and feet were tied, just as she realized she could not scream when she tried, for her mouth was gagged!</p><p>"Make it easy on yourself and save your strength." Fortune said, grinning. "Under my care, there's no escaping."</p><p>Focusing, Karma calmed down, breathing deeply. The red-haired woman had a point, she should save her strength, at least for now. There was a good chance she'd be needing it in the future. Looking around, she saw in the distance, a huge anchored ship, which by the looks of it, was to be their destination. Perhaps it was simply a product of the circumstances, but the place appeared especially ominous. Observing as that vessel's shape grew larger, and closer, Karma wondered, what terrible trials could the future still have in store for her.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 03 - "FOXHOLE"</p><p>THE END..?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Here cums Vi!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 04 - "HERE CUMS VI!"</p><p> </p><p>PROLOGUE</p><p>I was a night like any other on the ship; or at least, on this ship. Dinner had been served in the great, wooden hall and just as the feast that followed was halfway done, another had quickly broken out. In-between cheers, goblets clashed, spilling the neverending brew which had fueled the crewmen ever since they'd taken in one corpulent, bearded passenger. Chunks of bread and meat were passed around merrily, sailors taking big bites each before and after taking their turn with one of the women.</p><p>Bent over the long dining table, Sarah Fortune and her would-be prisoner Karma faced one another, as a line of men eagerly waited behind each, all of whom ready to take whichever woman, in whichever hole happened to catch their fancy this evening. One pale, sweaty back contrasting with another glistening brown. As the hours passed, men who had their go with one, or both the females began to gather around, egging whoever went next on, while trying to massage their own spent cocks back to readiness, in the hopes to be able to go at it one more time.</p><p>Miss Fortune cackled, enjoying the gathering froth of accumulated sexual fluids which periodically oozed down her long, shapely legs in warm glubs. She relished being pounded from behind, her hair pulled back, while she was used a little more than a warm, tight cocksleeve so her crewmen could relieve themselves. More than that, however, she'd come to enjoy the sight of the same thing being done to Karma, just as she'd observed the dark-skinned woman also had come to appreciate the experience, much like she did. Extending her arms, Sarah reached across the table, wrapping her hands around Karma's wrists, pulling her to her direction, as she often did, in the waning moments of an orgy. Typically, the latter would respond by doing the same, only this time around, she did not seem to react to the gesture, instead burying her face against the table, squinting and moaning as the latest sailor finished inside her sore rectum.</p><p>Not one to be rejected, Miss Fortune waited for the man behind the dark-skinned woman to finish, staring daggers at the others who stood behind waiting, in an obvious warning they were to remain back. As Karma's screams subsided, she grabbed at her dark hair and raised her head so that their faces could meet for a much-desired, passionate kiss. In yet another gesture of defiance though, just as soon as her countenance was visible, Karma turned away, reaching for the nearest cock in reach, and shoving it past her lips in a vigorous display of wanton. Much to her own surprise, Fortune's reaction was not one of rage, but rather to turn away herself, feeling a disturbing sense of sorrow growing inside her gut; a sense that had begun to grow over the past few days, in tandem with the nearing of the ship's next destination. "Step back." She turned to say to the quartermaster, feeling that he was just about to burst inside her.</p><p>"Captain… Just a second, and I'll..." The mas begged.</p><p>"Step back! You can finish in my mouth. There's hardly any point in having you on a fruity diet if I don't get a proper taste of it myself." Sarah said as she pushed the man a few steps from the table, so she had the room to go down on her knees. Just as she took the quartermaster's member in her mouth, she heard another cock popping out of Karma's accompanied by a high-pitched yelp.</p><p>"Ye don't mind if I join in, right?" Gragas said as he pulled Karma to him, impaling her from behind with his rigid, fat erection. "Gotta enjoy it while it lasts, right?" He laughed, toasting with a full mug, before downing half of it in one gulp, then spilling the other half over the dark-skinned woman's back, bending down to lick her seasoned shoulders; the table under them shaking whilst he thrust.</p><p>Though she gorged on the flavorful semen which now flooded her mouth, Miss Fortune's focus remained elsewhere, and to the end, she never allowed the sight of Karma getting pounded by the fat man to leave her field of vision.</p><p> </p><p>*********</p><p>"Piltover, eh? I wonder what's there to drink in that town." Gragas said. He and Miss Fortune stood side by side on the deck of her ship, watching while the rising sun revealed the distant outline of the aforementioned city framing the horizon.</p><p>"Ugh! Drinking?! You ever think of anything else?!" Sarah spat.</p><p>"Well, there's eatin' and sleepin' and o' course fuckin'." Gragas laughed. "What's it to ya? Mad or somethin'? That frown ain't very becomin'."    </p><p>Miss Fortune sighed. "Are you stupid? It's this Karma affair. You know I'm taking her to collect the bounty."</p><p>"Ah! So yer not too keen on losin' yer new toy then. Course… Ye could just, you know, not give 'er up."</p><p>"Unlike you, I have a reputation to uphold. Besides, I'll be damned if I allow a good fuck to get in the way of a fat purse."</p><p>"Ye sure 'bout that? Cause I think there may be more to it. Maybe ye should reconsider..."</p><p>"Enough about that!" Miss Fortune said, dryly. "I have to go and give the men instructions on what to do when we reach port."</p><p>"Suit yerself." Gragas shrugged.</p><p>"When we arrive you'll be on your own for a while. I'll head to the nearest station to check for more bounties before I do anything else. Plus, I plan on visiting an old friend."</p><p>"Eh. Ye do whatever ye want. But, ye want my advice; ye best think over what to do with Karma before ye do it. Maybe over a drink. Might avoid a regret."</p><p>"Yeah. Right." Sarah sneered.</p><p>"Anyway, if ye need me I'll be right at the nearest pub." Gragas laughed, tapping his belly.</p><p>"Figures." Miss Fortune shook her head, strutting along the deck, making her way back to the bowels of the sea-faring vessel.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>01 - "RENDEZVOUS"</p><p>After the ship docked, the crew was quick to disperse in clockwork-like efficient manner. Some stayed behind to do maintenance, while others left to purchase goods, all following their Captain's orders; none foolish enough to question them when the woman was in business mode.</p><p>While Gragas remained behind, intent on having some fun with Karma before going to the city's nearest waterhole, Miss Fortune left by herself, thinking it best to let the other woman enjoy her time aboard some more. Trying to clear her mind, she walked through the streets of Piltover with some degree of familiarity, aiming to find the station closest to the docks to see if there was any new job she could take. Stepping outside her vessel, as pleasant as that place had been, was a welcome change, to allow her mind to drift from thoughts concerning her current passengers.</p><p>Here, much as anywhere else, her presence drew attention as she passed. Sarah Fortune all but ignored the turning heads and prying eyes, as she entered the local authorities' headquarters. The smile which began to build across her lips was soon to fade, however. She'd walked to a large board mounted on one of the walls, whereon a myriad of pictures of wanted criminals, as well as lists for the corresponding rewards for bringing them in, were posted. At first, Sarah merely browsed by a number of cheap no-names, only to suddenly halt at the sight of Karma's beautiful visage.  </p><p>"Dammit!" Miss Fortune cursed, tearing the wanted poster from the wall with a violent swipe, and crushing it into a ball.</p><p>"My, my my… Look at what the tide brought in."</p><p>Sarah turned around, hearing the woman's voice from right behind her, a shadow looming over her against the wall. "What do you..."</p><p>"Hey there, beautiful."</p><p>Standing inches away, with a hand placed on the wall, a woman with bright-pink hair and a side of her head shaved stood, wearing a high-tech suit, and an impish grin, biting her lip while she greedily ogled Miss Fortune up and down. "Vi?!"</p><p>"That's my name. Don't wear it out."</p><p>"Vi!" Sarah embraced her old friend, kissing her on the lips. "Careful with those hands." She said, apprehensive when the other woman reciprocated the gesture, only she seemed not to take into account the large, dangerous-looking mechanical appendages which adorned her limbs.</p><p>"Now, those are words I'd never expect to come out of that pretty mouth of yours." Vi chuckled.</p><p>"Heh. Alright, you got me there. I see you handle those mechanical fingers just as well as your real ones."</p><p>"Now, there's an idea." Vi wriggled a huge mechanical finger between her face and the redhead's.</p><p>"Anyway, it's nice to see you. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Vi peered at the wall full of bounties, then back at Miss Fortune. "Same as you, it looks like. Working."</p><p>"Working? You mean..."</p><p>"Officer Vi, ready to service you."</p><p>"I don't think that's how the expression goes."</p><p>"It is in your case."</p><p>"You always were a tease."</p><p>"Look who's talking, with those milky juggers half hanging out like that. Speaking of which, I always did like how they giggle. Let's go for a walk outside, shall we?"</p><p>"Do I have a choice?"</p><p>"Sure. If you want to see what else these hands are good for." Vi grinned.</p><p>…</p><p>With Vi by her side, walking down the streets of Piltover was an entirely different experience. Eyes that would normally follow Miss Fortune, would instead avert their gaze at the sight of the pink-haired woman; it seemed as her reputation preceded her. "I always said you had a knack for bounty-hunting. Never figured you'd end up as a cop though." Sarah remarked.</p><p>"Neither did I, back then, but here we are. Truth be told I kinda like it. You know, it's nice to get paid to punch people for a change."</p><p>"Not many could take a punch from you before. I can only guess what it looks like with the hextech gloves on."</p><p>"Believe me, they need me around here. Got some nasty criminals in these parts, and not enough officers willing to get their hands dirty, so to speak."</p><p>"I see. But I don't think you asked me for a walk just to chit-chat, or look at my boobs jiggle."</p><p>"Nah, I totally did; the boob thing. But there is other stuff."</p><p>"Such as?"</p><p>"Such as you docking your ship without the proper paperwork. It's not a coincidence I found you at the station, you know? That thing sticks out like a sore thumb. Plus, you're also carrying weapons illegally, and I'm pretty sure if I check your cargo I'm gonna find more than one thing that shouldn't be there. Ya feel me?"</p><p>"Alright, so what is it you want? A bribe?"</p><p>"Hey, it's just a friendly warning." Vi raised her hands. "Old times sake, and all. I can keep the police force at bay just this once, but you better get the legal stuff in order quick as you can."</p><p>"I didn't get to where I am by being an idiot. I got people handling that stuff as we speak."</p><p>"Good to know. I'd hate to have to bring you in. Have you in a cell, having to strip-search you thoroughly, over and over, just to be sure..."</p><p>"Oh, yes. I can see how that would be horrible." Fortune smiled.</p><p>"So, about that bribe..."</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>"Buy me a drink?"</p><p>"Actually… Nah! Can you take me somewhere not too close to the docks?"</p><p>"What? Why's that?"</p><p>"I was gonna offer you to come to the ship with me and we could get a drink there. Trust me; best stuff you'd ever have!"</p><p>"So? Sounds like a plan."</p><p>"Nah. The guy who makes the drink, Gragas, he's either occupied, or he left to taste the local beverages already. He's got a thing for drinking."</p><p>"Gragas, hum? Still wasting your time with men, I take it?"</p><p> </p><p>"You wouldn't knock it if you tried it. The man's no looker, but he more than makes up for it where it counts. What about you? Find anyone else crazy enough to date you?"</p><p>"Of course! I mean, who could resist all this?" Vi showcased her body. "You ever meet the Sheriff, during your past visits, delivering bounties?"</p><p>"Caitlyn?! You can't possibly be serious?"</p><p>"Why not? She's bangin!"</p><p>"But Caitlyn? The woman's such a joyless stick in the mud!"</p><p>"Only until you take that stick and put it elsewhere."</p><p>"And here I was, hoping that the crazy, fun Vi I knew was still around." Miss Fortune joked, shaking her head.</p><p>Without warning, Vi grabbed the red-haired woman by the waist, spinning her around so that the both of them dived into a dark alley, away from the buzz of the main street they walked on. Once more, in sudden fashion, she slammed the other woman to a wall, and pressed her body to hers, shoving her tongue down her mouth! Miss Fortune posed no resistance. Instead, her hands grabbed at Vi's firm buttocks, playing with them over the several minutes worth of ongoing passionate kissing.</p><p>"Fun enough for you?" Vi asked, licking her lips.</p><p>"Gettin' there."</p><p>Vi grabbed Fortune again, spinning her to face the wall, groping her body with her huge, mechanical hands. "Wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't frisk you properly." She whispered, nibbling at the redhead's ear. "Bet you haven't had a good woman in a while. You just draw all them hard cocks to you with that body." Much to Vi's surprise, Sarah neither confirmed nor denied the affirmation, she simply moaned, as her body was progressively touched and exposed. "What's that? Don't tell me you got one? A woman?"</p><p>"It's, oh! It's complicated."</p><p>"With you? I doubt it? So, you got one! She in your ship?"</p><p>"Nah… Ah!"</p><p>"Looks like we got something!" Vi smiled, pulling Miss Fortune's blouse down, to expose her large, firm teats, and slipping one of her metal hands inside her pants, almost tearing them apart. "Can I meet her?"</p><p>"No… Oh! No way!"</p><p>"Come on! Now you're just teasing."</p><p>"Can't... Ah!"</p><p>"No? How about a wager?" Vi asked, letting her huge hextech fingers go to work.</p><p>"Wah! Wager? Oh!"</p><p>"Let's meet up with this Gragas of yours. See where it goes."</p><p>Trying her best to hold back her moans, as the hard, mechanical appendage penetrated her, Miss Fortune grinned. "Would… Mgh… Be a shame if… Ahh! If you'd get hooked oh… On… Oh!"</p><p>"Fat chance of that happening."</p><p>"Didn't you… S… Say the same… Mm… The first time we… Oh!"</p><p>"Well then, why are you so scared to do it? How about this; Your friend outlasts me, I'll pull whatever favor you want. He doesn't, you stay in Piltover for the remainder of the month, as my… Pet. Fair?"</p><p>With a shill yelp, Miss Fortune's legs gave out, as she reached climax, squirting all over Vi's artificial fingers, wetting her pants and undergarments alike. When the other woman pulled out, she fell to her knees, catching her breath, while using the wall for support. "You… Bitch!"</p><p>"Heh! Still got it!" Vi smiled, sucking on the juices which coated her hextech fingers, one at a time. "I still remember how to push all your buttons. And you still taste plenty fine."</p><p>"What about Caitlyn?"</p><p>"What? It'll be good for her. Teach her not to be so clingy and all. Besides, she's working most of the time, so it's all good. So then, what do you say? We on?"</p><p>Sarah chuckled. "Very well. I'll play. But mark my words; you will regret this."</p><p>"Yeah, right. As if we both don't know this is all an excuse for us to catch up properly. Come on then, juicy juggs; hide them pretty sweater puppies and pull your pants up. You say your friend will be looking for a drink. I know just the place to be."</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>02 - "DIPSOMANIACS"</p><p>"We may have to spend all night at it. Sure Caitlyn won't mind? Or show up and surprise us?" Miss Fortune asked while following Vi's lead through the streets.</p><p>"Worried are you?"</p><p>"She does carry a big rifle. Although I was thinking she might be tempted to join us." Sarah grinned. "Then again, would be a shame to see both of you losing your bet."</p><p>Vi laughed. "You know, watching her go through it might make it worth it. But there's no chance in hell any guy can outlast me."</p><p>"Ha! I remember you saying that when I convinced you to give women a try."</p><p>"Yeah. Can't be right twice about that. Why would I go back to one team when I found out I prefer the other?"</p><p>"You're too rash to judge. In any case, back to my original question, won't Caitlyn..."</p><p>"Nah! We've been chasing these two criminals. Jinx, and Ziggs. Finally caught Ziggs, couple of days back, and as you can imagine there's tons of paperwork involved. Particularly with all the collateral damage my chasing him caused. She always complains how I can't do desk jobs right, so she's taking care of it. Hey; we at least got the guy, is what I say." Vi shrugged.</p><p>"If you say so. Where is this place you're taking me, anyway? We've been walking a while."</p><p>"Right around that corner. It's right up your alley too; all fancy and s..." Just as the pair of them circled the edge of the city block, Vi was rendered mute, by the sight of the pub just ahead. The place by the docks, which was a known, well-behaved tourist attraction had seemingly turned into a roughhousing center. Drunken people stumbled in and out the doors, windows were broken, and singing and shouting drowned every other sound in the street. "What the f..."</p><p>"That's the right place, alright." Miss Fortune chuckled. "Come on."</p><p>"No, it's not usually like..."</p><p>"I'm sure it isn't. Now, you follow me."</p><p>Inside, the ruckus was that much greater than on the streets. Confused, Vi paced behind the red-haired bounty hunter, pushing their way through a crowd. She noted that much of the floor was covered in booze, just as every patron seemed to shout, brandishing large mugs, all at different degrees of fullness. "Everyone's plastered!" She thought.</p><p>"There you are!" Sarah Fortune announced, strutting ahead.</p><p>The multitude of people seemed to disperse somewhat, and inside a clearing, Vi spotted a huge man, as wide as he was tall, swinging a barrel around, using it to refill people's glasses in-between chugging directly from it. He had long reddish hair and beard, though the top of his head was smooth, unlike the rest of his largely uncovered body. His features were as bulbous as his belly, both emphasized while he laughed and caroused. When he saw the female bounty hunter nearing, he spread his arms wide to welcome her. "That can't be..." Vi muttered, repulsed by the man she beheld.</p><p>"You coming or not, Vi?" Fortune looked back, beckoning the other woman with an outstretched arm.</p><p>"I gotta be seeing things!" Vi shook her head, though she paced forward all the same, watching as Sarah kissed the fat man on the cheek, sitting on his lap while he handed her a full mug. "Are you for real?!" She leaned forward to whisper in the redhead's ear.</p><p>"Here!" Miss Fortune said, handing Vi a glassful of her own. She knowingly smirked at the policewoman's attempt to hide her first impressions as she took it.</p><p>"Who yer friend?" Gragas slurred, looking down at the pink-haired woman.</p><p>"This is Vi. Vi, this is Gragas." Sarah introduced the pair.</p><p>"Hope yer better at holdin' yer liquor than red here." Gragas laughed.</p><p>"What are you talking about? I'm no lightweight!" Miss Fortune protested.</p><p>"Ha! Yeah, you are!" Vi grinned.</p><p>"Only one way to settle this one." Gragas said, Placing his barrel on a counter, between each of the women's mugs.</p><p>"Fair enough. I'm game!" Vi said. "You best get a refill."</p><p>"No need. Lemme worry 'bout that, lass." Gragas said, tapping his barrel. "Now, you don't mind if I join ye." He added, refilling everyone's glasses as they were drained.</p><p>The trio drank and talked for the better part of an hour; Gragas always refilling the cups of whichever patron approached, keeping more than just his small entourage inebriated. Vi realized that there was something magical about the fat man's barrel, and it seemed never to run dry; just as there the man himself never seemed to go past a certain degree of drunkenness, no matter how much booze he swallowed. Between the alcohol, and the fun tone of the meeting, however, she could also feel her defenses, and first impressions being broken down. Miss Fortune, for her part, merely watched, making sure the mood of the meeting was kept light and joyful.</p><p>Vi shook her head, feeling it light; her fingers and toes tingling. "You know, you're alright, Gragas."</p><p>"Is what they tell me!" The fat man laughed.</p><p>"Heh!" Vi grinned a wicked grin. "Almost makes me feel bad to take your girl. Almost."</p><p>"Huh?" Just as Gragas was about to express his confusion, Miss Fortune embraced him, whispering something in his ear. "Oh… Oh!" He too grinned. "A bet, eh?"</p><p>"See that?" Miss Fortune addressed Vi. "Looks like he's up for the task. The idea has roused my favorite sleeping monster." She added, massaging the fat man's bulging groin over his loincloth. "How about it, Vi?"</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"Not about to chicken out on me, are you? Maybe you're afraid I was telling the truth about how amazing it is. Or maybe the old Vi is gone, after all."</p><p>"What the hell!" Vi shook her head. She grabbed another mugful with one hand, and with the other, she grasped at the fat man's beard, pulling him along. "Let's go while I'm tipsy enough. Come on!" She said, chugging down her glass while dragging Gragas along deeper and deeper into the pub. Behind them, Miss Fortune followed, bearing an expression of pure glee. As the trio went, Vi suddenly halted, when she spotted a waitress, tending to customers who ordered food near the backend of the establishment. "The door back there." She turned around to address Gragas and Miss Fortune, pointing.</p><p>"Ye?" Gragas looked.</p><p>"Go and wait for me in there."</p><p>"Alright. Don't you take long." Sarah Fortune said.</p><p>"Be there in a minute. Now, go." Vi said, slapping the redhead's ass to push her along. Once the pair reached the doorway she'd indicated, she turned around to pull the waitress she saw by an arm. "You there!"</p><p>"What? Let me go!" The woman protested.</p><p>Vi pulled a badge from a pocket, shoving it in the waitress's face. "You see that bathroom back there?"</p><p>"Hum, yeah?"</p><p>"You go and get one of those out of order signs, or something like it. You make sure people stay away from there, you hear? Official police business!"</p><p>"Sure, but why..."</p><p>"Don't ask questions! Do as I say. Unless you want me to take you back to the station, for obstructing an ongoing investigation?"</p><p>"No, no! I'm going." The waitress scurried away, terrified the pink-haired woman might make good on the threat.</p><p>"Alright!" Vi grinned. "Now that that's taken care of..."</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>03 - "PUBLIC CONVENIENCE"</p><p>Obviously, Fortune and Gragas had wasted no time by themselves. When Vi entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her, the pair was already getting busy, with the redhead going down on the fat man, who sat over a commode.</p><p>"Mmm. Sorry, baby. We were waiting so long we had to find a way to pass the time." Miss Fortune said, holding Gragas' cock in her hand. "Come, have a taste."</p><p>The bulge beforehand already seemed impressive enough, but now seeing the fat man's exposed erection in its full glory, Vi was truly impressed. The huge, veiny cock was thick and barrel-shaped, glistening enticingly with the other woman's spit.</p><p>"Just gonna stand there then? I guess I can offer some incentive for you to move." Miss Fortune said, before returning to suck, slobbering down her neck while the meaty head rim of Gragas' cock poked in and out from her red lips.</p><p>Vi had to concede, Sarah knew how to suck a cock and make it look good! Without even realizing it, she began to step forward, a burning sensation growing ever stronger between her legs.</p><p>Fortune pulled the other woman to her, once she was within reach. She helped Vi to her knees, then placed a hand behind her head, directing the other woman to join in on the feast. Though it took some effort, Vi finally managed to get the fleshy rod's girth past her lips.</p><p>"Hey, no bitin'!" Gragas yelled.</p><p>"Shut up and lean back." Fortune replied. "She's got a few tricks to learn still."</p><p>Doing her best to emulate her friend, Vi sucked hard and fast. She was surprised to find herself enjoying the taste and exercise both, grunting as a combination of drool and pre-cum began to run down her chin.</p><p>"Keep going, honey. I'll just make sure none of that goes to waste." Miss Fortune said before she began licking at Vi's neck and chest, tasting her friend's spit mixed with the fat man's lubricants, undressing both of them as she could, during the frantic motions of the policewoman's body.</p><p>Closing her eyes, Vi let herself go, savoring the moment, as much as the cock in her mouth. With no restraints, she allowed the bounty hunter free reign to touch and expose her body, however she wanted. It did not take long before she was left with nothing but her hextech gear, whilst Fortune bore no more than boots and her signature hat.</p><p>"That's quite enough." Sarah said, holding Vi by the neck, pulling her back, so that Gragas' cock was plucked out with a pop and a moan.</p><p>"Wait!" Vi objected.</p><p>"No, no. Time to get serious. First things first. Let's get rid of those mechanical appendages." Miss Fortune declared, helping the other woman to be rid of the last remaining bits that still covered her. "Look at her. Ain't she a beauty" She asked Gragas, having Vi stand beside her, fully exposed.</p><p>"Sure is!" The fat man replied, grinning widely. This other woman was tall and athletic, not quite as endowed as Sarah, but more so fit, with the frame of someone much more accustomed to physical effort. Her breasts, perky as her ass, long legs toned, all complementing her tomboyish body language and facial features.</p><p>"Just gonna stand there with that hard cock all day? Come!" Fortune called. "And you, lean on the sink, and brace yourself for the ride of your life." She told the pink-haired woman.</p><p>Normally, Vi would have protested to be given orders like that, but she was much too aroused to retort, instead doing as she was told, she spread her legs, and leaned forward against the metal counter, looking at her reflection in the mirror, while the fat man moved to take his position behind her. Soon, his huge hands were around her waist, just as his huge cock pressed to her dripping slit.</p><p>"Here we go!" Gragas declared, slamming himself into the policewoman in one brutal motion!</p><p>Fortune laughed when Vi yelled. "What's the matter? I thought you liked playing rough."</p><p>"I do!" Vi said. She looked back at Gragas. "Do your worst." She said, even though in truth, she struggled to house him fully inside her.</p><p>"Ha! Well… You heard the lady."</p><p>"Don't mind if I do." Gragas chuckled, starting to move. The first few thrusts were measured, but soon enough, he began to lose control, ramming has hard and fast as he could!</p><p>"Aaaah! Sh… Ngh! Ah, ah!" Vi screamed and moaned, her legs trembling as she was fucked like a bitch in heat! Her pussy twitched and gushed, stretching and clenching around the uneven girth of the fat man's cock! Her arms began to give out, much like her legs had soon prior, but the fat man held her in place, sustaining her weight by the waist as if she were a ragdoll; limbs swinging while he pumped.</p><p>Gragas was not so much penetrating Vi, as he was wearing her around his cock. Using his great size and strength, he slid her back and forth along the length of his member using his hands far more so than his hips. She screeched, shaking her head. No doubt the entire bar outside could hear her; then again, he did not much care.</p><p>Miss Fortune simply enjoyed the show, seeing as Vi both hated and loved to be treated as a fuck-thing. She knew it, also, that the policewoman was about to break. It was always good to have someone owe her; that much more so if that someone was in a position of authority, she considered, as her grin widened in tandem with the pink-haired woman's screaming.</p><p>Losing herself, Vi found only the strength to grab at her hair, screaming uncontrollably, shaking as her gash sprayed the floor below. She tried resisting it for the first few seconds, but in reality, she quickly changed attitudes towards chasing an orgasm only a few of the pumps from the fat man in. Now, it arrived! She arched her back and pressed her knees together, trembling while her juices dripped between her thighs. It was hard to breathe, hard to do anything but moan!</p><p>"Looks like you lost." Miss Fortune crouched beside Vi after the latter had finished catching her breath. She caressed the policewoman's cheeks between her pale hands, raising her countenance to face hers. "Bet it was worth it, am I right?"</p><p>Vi gritted her teeth and smirked, facing the bounty hunter defiantly. "I ain't done yet!"</p><p>"You're a tough one, I'll grant you that. Let's hear what you have to say later then." Sarah slapped Gragas' ass. "Round two, big boy!"</p><p>"Comin' up!" Gragas laughed, starting to hump once more.</p><p>This time around, Miss Fortune joined in the fun. As far as she was concerned, Vi had already lost, whether she admitted to it, or not, and she wouldn't mind the added pleasure. She helped the policewoman up, embracing her for a soft, wet kiss, while she was brutally fucked from behind. Incapable to resist, the latter simply gave in, matching the embrace with eyes closed, both tasting each other's swirling tongues.</p><p>Letting go of the pink-haired woman's waist, Gragas embraced Miss Fortune, pulling her to, pressing the other female between their warm bodies. Subsequently, he fell to his back, letting the pair of women play together atop him, figuring it was time to let them do the work, for a change. All the while, he maintained himself hard and deep, inside the policewoman.</p><p>Miss Fortune laid back, over the fat man's legs and the cold, wet floor, while Vi leaned forward, lips and fingers going to work between the redhead's legs, while her hips moved as if possessed, hopping up and down Gragas' cock!</p><p>"That's the stuff!" Gragas said, relaxing and enjoying the ride.</p><p>True to form, Vi was quick to make Sarah Fortune squeal with pleasure, using her fingers like none other could. At the same time, she felt no less joy in getting screwed by the fat man, who'd let her be in charge this go-round. She moaned and screamed, but laughed also, tasting each gush produced by the beautiful bounty hunter. Before long, both of them were in climax, rolling around in a noisy, messy, wet spectacle.</p><p>"Hey, I ain't done yet either." Gargas spoke, lifting himself up, whine the pair of females disengaged him to twitch around on the ground. "Alright, C'mere!" He took Vi by the waist again, placing her to lie on her back, over the metal counter by the mirrors.</p><p>Knowing what was about to ensue, Vi said no word. Instead, she spread her legs wide, reading herself while the fat man took position between them.</p><p>Taking the opportunity to do so, Sarah climbed atop the metallic slab, crouching over the policewoman, presenting her mouth with another feast, albeit a different one than what she had when this tryst started.  </p><p>Vi grabbed at Miss Fortune's firm buttocks, gorging on her succulent, plump pussy. Gragas began to thrust, hard and fast, though in a measured fashion, so that the trio could maintain their stability in such a position. At the same time, the bounty hunter pulled him in for a kiss, making out with his face, much like the policewoman dit to her sex! In that precarious arrangement, all thee inched together to a joined climax. Though none of them spoke, they all adjusted, working on pure instinct, as to reach sexual culmination together.</p><p>Gragas' grunts were muffled by Fortune's moans, as they both continued to engage in a passionate kiss, even though they grew louder by the second. Similarly, Vi's own yelps were restrained by the bounty hunter's groin, while it pressed to her face. Motions and sounds blurred together, increasing to an eventual explosion!</p><p>Vi screamed, feeling the fat man burst inside her! Fortune sprayed the policewoman all over, reaching her own orgasm, twitching and nearly falling, if not for the help of Gragas! At the same time, he grunted and snarled, sensing the pink-haired woman constricting his erection with climactic pulses, further adding to the most which littered much of the bathroom's floor!</p><p>…</p><p>"Holy shit!" Vi was the first to speak out, after she and the other two occupants in that chamber had remained on the cold floor, regaining their strength after that final stretch of sexual vim.</p><p>"Well?" Miss Fortune asked, with a knowing smirk across her lips.</p><p>"Alright, red. I give."</p><p>"Ha! I knew it!"  </p><p>"You realize my saying that means I get to go again, right?"</p><p>"Suit yourself. Either way, you owe me one now."</p><p>"I wouldn't mind to keep this going, but..." Gragas spoke, raising his torso up to a sitting position.</p><p>"Way ahead of you." Miss Fortune said, reaching for her clothes. "Let's get dressed. We can play properly back on my ship."</p><p>"Aye aye, Captain!" Vi affirmed, with a mock-salute. "We can drink some more too."</p><p>"Heh! My kinda girl!" Gragas chuckled.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>EPILOGUE</p><p>"Ooohhh..." Sarah Fortune awoke, rolling out of bed. When her feet landed on the ground, she pushed her hair back, seeing that all of Vi's attire, hextech gloves included, were scattered around the floor. On the bed, still snoring, there lay Gragas; his chest heaving up and down alongside his breaths. When she stood to take a better look around her cabin, however, she realized that though her stuff was still in there, Vi herself was nowhere to be found. "Hum." She scratched her head. Paying no mind to her nudity, she strutted out of the chamber, to search for her old friend.</p><p>Few men were on the vessel that morning. Most either worked on the hull or were about the city, searching for goods and materials to purchase. Alone, Sarah paced over the deck of her ship, when suddenly she was hit by the impression that her mind played tricks on her. From the corner of an eye, she saw an entourage walking down the pier; an unremarkable image at first, only right at the center, she recognized the odious visage of a famous pirate. "What in all hells?! What's going on over there?!" She crouched behind a rail to watch when another thing caught her attention. From right behind her, Sarah recognized Karma's voice, echoing from a window, birthing from deep inside the ship. "Vi!" She stood, racing inside to find the policewoman.</p><p>When she reached the room from whence the moaning came, Miss Fortune found the pair of females she expected to be together. Karma sat on a chair, legs spread apart, twisting and moaning, while Vi crouched, eating out the dark-skinned woman to her heart's content.</p><p>"Hey." Vi greeted when she saw Miss Fortune. "Karma here has let me in on your arrangement. Now, if you don't mind it, tell your men to wait their turn. Besides, she can use a break from cock, don't you think?"</p><p>"Nevermind that! Play all you want, but before, I have some questions."</p><p>"What? Spill it. This caramel-flavored pussy ain't gonna eat itself."</p><p>"You keep records of the vessels that come and go?"</p><p>"Usually, yes."</p><p>"I just saw… A man. A particular man outside. Captain, like me. He seemed to be welcome, somehow."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"A pirate Captain. Now, why would such a man be in a city like this? You're gonna tell me all I want to know."</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>MISS FORTUNE - CHAMPION SELECT, Part 04 - "HERE CUMS VI!"</p><p>THE END..?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>